La mendacidad del destino Sasuhina
by Mia Promise
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es un joven que trabaja todo el dia para mantener a su familia cuando un día es secuestrado para casarse con Sasuko Uchiha, el plan es simple, estar con ella por unos meses y luego dejarla, pero que pasará cuando Hinata no quiera después de todo dejarla. Genderbender. SasuHina
1. Un pacto

_**Disclaime**r: todos los derechos reservados, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto._

_**Advertencia:** Genderbender y posible ooc para el desarrollo de esta trama._

**Capitulo 1****: Un pacto.**

-Tal vez te preguntarás por qué estás aquí…

El joven chico de ojos perlado y cabello azulado fue recién descubierto de sus ojos por la tela de algodón, tenía tanto miedo que las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso?

-No te preocupes, no es ningún secuestro –señaló la mujer en traje, pero para Hinata esto no lo convencía, seguía amarrado y su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada. - te lo explicaremos, verás…

-Será mejor que yo lo diga. –Dijo con firmeza la mujer sentada en el escritorio que lo único que hacía era revisar la situación.

Hinata la volteó a ver por primera vez, sus ojos se conectaron de inmediato, sus pequeños ojos negros que no le transmitían más que ansiedad, tragó en seco, no se dignaba en hablar. La mujer sonrió y le pasó una foto de una chica joven parecida a ella, estaba escuchando música mientras miraba a la ventana, cual modelo, le parecía conocida.- Se llama Sasuko, es mi hija, ella se convertirá en tu prometida.

No parecía creerlo, ¿será que esto es un sueño?

-N Ni te creas que tendrás a esta chica solo porque sí, la tendrás por poco tiempo, verás, quiero que te cases con ella…

¿Casarse?, pero de qué diablos estaba hablando, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y analizó la situación, la puerta estaba cerrada pero las abiertas ventanas presumían estar en un noveno piso, sumando el hecho que aún seguía atado, no pintaba bien.

Más que un sueño, parecía una pesadilla, tan incongruente, tan irreal, creer que él hace tan solo unos minutos había salido tranquilamente de su trabajo de medio tiempo...

_\- Hinata, ¿No te vayas? Sal conmigo al cine –Abrazó por detrás Kira, una muchacha de melena despeinada, pupilas color cafés parecidas a las de un canino y cabello del mismo color, al muchacho._

_-Kira, sabes que no puedo, tengo otro trabajo…_

_Kira deshizo su abrazo con brusquedad._

_-¡Tus múltiples trabajos harán que te libres de tu vida social! Como sea, está bien. – Se giró hacia otro lado molesta._

_Lo que no sabía era que hinata lo sabía, y también era molesto para él, deseba tener una vida normal, pero no era su caso, y nunca lo sería, desde la enfermedad de su madre su vida era trabajo, cuidar de su madre, trabajo, cuidar de su hermano, y como siempre más trabajo, ya que era él el que sustentaba la vida de ambos seres._

_Cuando salió por un momento se recargó en la pared de un edificio, cerró los ojos frustrado._

_Era tan difícil._

_Y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos para liberarse de todo, se sintió halado por unos hombres hacia una camioneta._

-Que la embaraces…

Todo le tenía que pasar a él.

-Y sólo después de tener a su hijo, te vayas y desaparezcas de su vida para siempre, un simple plan. Sin errores. – se acostó en su silla y miró al techo satisfecha.

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Casarse, tener un hijo y luego abandonarlo?

Simplemente no lo concebía, luego de un rato fue desatado y liberado, haciéndolo parecer un chiste, él jamás se atrevería a hacer tal calaña. Inconcebible, tenía principios.

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Te parece que me estoy riendo? –Sentenció cansada.

-¿S-simplemente es absurdo, como podría aceptar algo así?

-No mi importa tu opinión, lo harás.

Esta mujer lo estaba cansando, ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Lo fuerza a estar ahí, lo amarra y luego le llena con estas ideas? Solo tocaba asentir y luego librarse de todo esto. Pero, ¿y si esta mujer estaba hablando en serio? ¿Sabía que estaba poniendo en riesgo a su hija al meterle a un extraño como marido? No es que fuese un peligro, pero, si se lo planteaba así, realmente no ha de querer mucho a su hija, ese pensamiento lo hizo deprimirse.

Del mismo modo, si esto es verdad ella tendría que saber que nadie respondería tan a la ligera, él tenía que preocuparse de otras cosas más importantes, como su hermano, su madre enferma, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Rio en seco.

-¿Qué gano con eso? –Pensó por lo alto para su sorpresa.

La mujer sonrió, expectante de preguntar su precio.

-¡Dinero, por supuesto! ¿Algo más que mueva al mundo? – Respondió para el disgusto de Hinata. La otra mujer se le acercó y le mostró un papel con la suma.

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¡¿Tanto?! Demasiados ceros, eso podía ayudar para el tratamiento de su madre, e incluso más de lo que necesitaba en esta vida.

-¿Pero no es demasiado?

-¡Qué lindo! Pero, ¿sabes? Esto no es nada comprado a mis ganancias anuales. – se burló de él- por ahora solo te daré una tercera parte – suficiente era para el tratamiento – Cuando Sasuko se encuentre embarazada te daré otra parte y después de tenerlo el resto o prefieres quedarte en tu conformista puesto como un pobre diablo, aunque claro, es inevitable.

Inevitable.

Esa fue la respuesta de su madre cuando perdieron todo: Su vida, sus amigos, todo. Arrugó su frente en el deseo ferviente de cubrir sus oídos ante el eco de esa palabra, quería levantarse, moverse o simplemente desaparecer, no podía explicarlo.

-Está bien… - Susurró entre dientes después de unos incontables minutos, pero la mayor que estaba pendiente de cada acto para su show lo entendió perfectamente.

La respuesta de Hinata simulaba un pacto hecho por el mismo demonio, dolía, dolía en demasía, el asco que le provocaba el solo recordar de su respuesta de hace algunos segundos era incomparable, pero, sabía que no podía retractarse, no podía o no quería, le daba igual, esa mujer se atrevió a ponerlo a prueba, y, sin embargo, ¿esto era nada más que orgullo? ¿Lo convenció verdaderamente su menosprecio o era la recompensa?

Deseó borrar tal sentimiento solo para ver lo bueno.

Estaría por fin ayudando a su madre útilmente, y su adorado hermano tendrá la vida sin complicaciones.

**H: " No era que estaba huyendo a la idea de tener un hijo, eso podía pasarse por alto, pero el hecho de jugar no con una sino con dos vidas simplemente me aterraba.**

**Aun así, si con eso ayudara estaría perfecto.**

**Sí, era perfecto.**

**Es por mi madre.**

**Es por mi hermano.**

**Nada más, eran ellos."**

* * *

Nota:

Narración principiante, luego de un tiempo, esto he escrito, siento que ha ido muy por las carreras pero bueno, ¿qué les parece?

Hinata es el personaje que más cambio de actitud tendrá pero más tarde se explicará el porqué, queria hacer una historia en donde el personaje principal sufra demasiados cambios y espero que lo maneje bien, puse a Hinata de hombre y no hice un sasuhina normal porque me gusta el genderbender ewe que puedo hacer, además que me gusta que los personajes "buenos" sean los que más conflicto consigo mismos tengan.

Sobre la actitud de Sasuko pienso que es el personaje con más OCC pues siento que ella alcontrario de Sasuko es más tsundere, vamos, alguien que parece fria pero que en realidad es calida por dentro y que no lo quiere admitir.


	2. Desesperación

_**Disclaime**__r: todos los derechos reservados, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto._

_**Advertencia:**__ Genderbender y posible ooc para el desarrollo de esta trama._

**Segundo capitulo: Desesperación**

Sus pensamientos se esparcieron cuestionándose después de esa dura reunión algo que tomó importancia hasta hace unos segundos, ¿Por qué él? ¿por qué de entre todos los hombres tenía que ser él? En la foto se veía su hermosa figura, pero no le alcanzó a ver el rostro y con el agobio del momento no la pudo apreciar como era debido.

Tal vez era una mujer fea que en desesperación se fijó en él y lo obliga ahora a comprometerse o una niña mimada que decidió que fuera él su nuevo juguete, o quizás ambas. No, imposible, pero si esto fuera real, ¿en dónde diablos se conocieron? Desordenó sus cabellos en desesperación, se quedó por un momento cubriéndose los ojos hasta calmarse y luego suspiró. Después de todo sus dudas solo se resolverían si fuese a ese omiai* que preparó esa mujer del cual ni su nombre quiso revelar, Uchiha-san, debe de llamarse al ser la madre de Sasuko, Sasuko Uchiha. Tenía que verla para aclarar sus dudas finalmente pero realmente no lo deseaba, quería huir, no es justo tener que verse obligado en ese tipo de situaciones.

No, no lo haría, que se quede con ese dinero, no le interesaba, la situación le sofocaba el poco de libertad que tenía.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Fingiría que nada pasó y seguirá su vida tal y como la ha vivido.

Su hermano ya debería de estar en casa puesto que ya es tarde y por lo tanto la cena ya debería estar lista, aunque lo regañase por cocinar en lugar de solo concentrase en sus estudios no podía evitar sentirse bien al dejarse consentir por ese hermano molesto, además que él siempre le replicaba por no ayudar en casa. Por otro lado, también tenía que anunciar al trabajo el motivo de su ausencia, posiblemente lo iba a perder…

—Ya llegué. — Anunció como era de costumbre cuando ya había entrado en esa pequeña choza cerca del rio, prosiguió a quitarse los zapatos, pero unos extraños ruidos le hicieron alertarse.

—¿Hermano? ¡¿H-Hermano?! ¡Ven, apresúrate! Es mamá otra vez… —Gritó desde adentro.

Hinata se apresuró para estar frente a frente con su madre convulsionando y un débil hermano abrazándola en pánico mientras lloraba.

—Sólo le di de comer… —Murmuraba.

Hinata apretó sus manos calmando su espasmo, actuando fuerte le habló suave a su hermano menor:

—Hey, ¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije? Háblale suave, intenta calmarla y no la abraces tan fuerte, la ahogarás.

Dijo mientras se quitaba el suéter y lo doblaba para ponerlo en el suelo simulando una almohada y acostar a la mayor.

—Haz lo que te digo mientras yo voy a buscar a un doctor.

—Sí, hermano.

Salió de su casa sudando, el clima era altamente frio, pero la asfixia de saber que otra vez ocurrió lo agotaba, buscar a un doctor lo antes posible era su misión, pero no contaba con las condiciones para conseguir un seguro ni mucho menos pagar a un doctor de presumible titulación, agarró su bicicleta y aún con las condiciones climáticas se aventuró hacia un curandero famoso en la zona.

Corrió a alta velocidad hasta llegar a su destino, golpeó y llamó más nadie contestó.

—Por favor… Alguien… —Fue lo último que dijo antes de rendirse, pero el señor apareció con unas bolsas de compras. —¡Ah, s-señor!

—¡Ah! —Gritó asustado al verlo— ¿¡Qué haces aquí niño!?

—Es mi madre, volvió a… —sujetó su mano y la halo en dirección hacia su casa.

—¡Suéltame! —Se deshizo de su agarre—Ya te lo he dicho, me he retirado.

—Pero mi madre…

—Eres Hinata ¿No es así? El hijo de la madre que vive en aquella choza. —Alteró al muchacho con esa declaración tan poco detallada— El caso de tu madre ya es más de lo que alguien retirado como yo pueda ayudar. Hinata…

—¡Lo sé! Pero, por favor ayúdeme. —Rogó ahogando su desalentador llanto.

—¿Ya la acostaste en el suelo?

—Ya.

—¿Ya la intentaste calmar?

—Mi hermano lo está haciendo.

—Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda ya hacer. Hinata, el caso de tu madre es algo que debe de ser tratable, lo siento, te apoyaré en silencio. —Palmó su pecho y se fue hacia su casa.

Hinata con sus manos en el pecho se arrodilló gritando frustrado, luego caminó en silencio hacia la orilla de un rio y lloró. Lloró golpeando su pecho hasta no poder más, a pesar de ello una llamada lo obligó a detenerse y contestar.

—Diga.

—Mañana será el omiai.

Es cierto, el omiai.

—Por cierto, Uchiha-san yo creo que…

—La parte del dinero que acordamos ya está en tu cuenta, solo tienes que retirarla, si quieres lo demás tendrás que seguir el plan, cuando ya nazca el niño te daré todo — Interrumpió precipitadamente, entonces una imagen en su mente apareció la cantidad de dinero que acordaron que le darían al principio.

Suficiente para empezar el tratamiento de su madre.

—Está bien. —Contestó después de tanto.

Una sonrisa se posó desde el otro lado de la llamada y luego le colgó.

Pronto otra llamada interrumpió el profundo sonido de la naturaleza en aquel frio lugar, revisó el número.

—Hanaro.

—Mamá ya se calmó, no tiene que venir ya el doctor. —Sonrió ante esa ironía.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Ahora qué le diré al doctor?

Hanaro sonrió.

—No lo sé ingéniatelas, ¿no lo haces siempre? Regresa a casa. —Y luego colgó.

Hinata se sentó para apreciar el rio en esa noche y respirar el aire puro que gobernaba el sitio

**H: **

**"Sí, es lo correcto. **

**Debería quizás ir al hospital para empezar el tratamiento de mi madre."**

* * *

**Nota: omiai: Son citas arregladas para casarse, muy popular en Japón.**

**¿Que les pareció? No olviden que los leo, me encanta saber sus opiniones.**


	3. Castigo

**Capitulo 3:**

**Castigo**

* * *

Los pasos se convirtieron cada vez más lentos, camino a la cita su temor volvió, ayer se decidió definitivamente pero el pensar que probablemente esa mujer sea insufrible y que tenga que aguantarla por un año o más hace que quiera simple y sencillamente regresar hacia atrás; De pronto en el suburbio que tenía que cruzar para llegar a su destino se detuvo al pasar por varias tiendas de marcas, en la exhibición maniquíes con ropa de temporada le llamaron la atención.

Era perfectamente su estilo, entonces dirige sus ojos hacia su ropa la suya no era más que regalada por parte de los amigos de su madre, eran lindas, sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse menos al portar nada más que ropa usada. Leyó las viñetas de aquellas ropas asustándolo por el precio considerable.

¿Cuántas comidas podría comprar con ese precio?

Se detuvo en seco para notar algo evidente.

Tenía el dinero.

Ahora sí lo tenía.

¿Debería comprarlo?

—Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga… —Llamó la secretaria de los Uchiha, una mujer de cabellos cortos y negros, traje y corbata, seria así como había adoptado su semblante él. — Vayámonos, le guiaré personalmente hacia el edificio donde será el omiai.

—Pero, no debería vestirme formalmente para la reunión. —Dijo señalando el traje que antes apreciaba.

Efectivamente lo deseaba.

—No hay tiempo. —Haló de su mano y lo metió a la camioneta blindada.

Una vez en el restaurante dividido por varios cuartos con paredes de papel se encaminaron hacia uno con un dibujo de una flor violeta cuyo vástago de gran aspereza erizada de pelos recios con puntitos negros en el tallo empinado tenazmente, se enroscaban en forma de ramilletes florales como una serpiente con otra flor, una rosa amarilla. Atraído con esa obra no reparó en que lo llamaban para entrar.

Dio un paso y todo su cuerpo se heló.

¿Realmente hacia lo correcto?

**"En esas paredes de papel washi se encontraba la mujer con la que contraeré matrimonio, con la que compartiré el momento más importante en la vida de un hombre y sin embargo, mis piernas flaquean queriendo huir, y ni un discurso he preparado para presentarme.**

**¿Por qué me preocupo? Solo es un negocio, un matrimonio sin amor, y nada más, el único amor que necesito y quiero se encuentra allá en mi hogar."**

Cerró los ojos suplicantes mientras le abrían para poder presenciarla, por fin.

**"Mamá.**

**¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando perdimos todo?**

**Es inevitable.**

**Un día puedes ganarlo todo y al día siguiente perderlo,**

**La vida es así de curiosa**

**Tan curiosa como esa chica joven que rondaba alrededor de los veinte, con un semblante idéntico al de la madre, frió, como el clima del lugar, con los parpados cerrado en espera de algo. ¿Ella es en verdad la que quería casarse conmigo?**

**Quizás me equivoque."**

—¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera ha empezado. —Dijo deteniéndolo mientras abría sus ojos.

Sus negros ojos sin igual parecidos a una noche sin estrellas, que le hizo rondar en una sola palabra:

Hermosa.

Tan hermosa que asustaba.

Suspiró.

—¡Eres tú!

Hinata desconcertado se quedó inmóvil.

—Te he estado esperando.

¿Qué es esto? La chica cambio de repente a una actitud más alegre, como si no se hubieran visto desde año, desde luego eso se comenzó a notar cuando desde el primer momento ella lo tuteo como si nada, o quizás acostumbrada a ver de menos a los demás no se molestó en tener este tipo de cortesía.

La secretaria empujó a Hinata hacia la mesa principal y los encerró, él entonces se sentó en aquella silla en el suelo, tragó en seco al sentir un incontable silencio incomodo.

**"La noche anterior deseé corregir los errores de mi instinto que me envolvió en este problema, pero entonces comprendí que nuevamente quería huir de mis dificultades, cansado de ello, y sabiendo que al día siguiente me iba a arrepentir dormí con el pensamiento de hacerlo únicamente para tener todo lo que una vez quise, sin preocupaciones.**

**A pesar de ello, creo que mi decisión fue tomada aun con todo esto desde el primer momento."**

—Deja de mirarme y habla —Despertó de sus pensamientos a Hinata, veía a la nada, pero sus ojos estaban en dirección hacia ella, por lo que es normal que la confundiría.

—D-disculpa. —Entonces se decidió a preguntar— ¿sabe por qué estamos aquí?

—Sí —contestó desviando la mirada— Sé que mamá te llamó, y me disculpo por eso.

Así que sí lo sabía.

Todo este tiempo lamentándose, creyendo que iba a jugar con ella, pero la realidad era otra, y era ella la que quería jugar con él. Lo sabía perfectamente.

—Vamos a casarnos. —Dijo sin preguntar antes.

Por supuesto era algo decidido con anterioridad, pero si era algo arreglado, ¿por qué apareció un brillo inigualable en sus ojos? Notó que lentamente se acercaba a él.

Su cabello negro azulado que caía como cascada cubriendo sus ojos, de los cuales poseían un misterioso color perla adornados de unas espesas pestañas, estaban bajos de la vergüenza, su piel cubierto en su mayoría de ropa de invierno era de un color blanco y delicado y sus labios delgados entreabiertos naturalmente rosados pero resecos por el ambiente querían hablar, dispuesto a irse de la pena se levantó.

Debido a eso Sasuko también lo hizo y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Susurró tapando su rostro en el pecho del joven.

**"Mamá,**

**Una vez me dijiste que aquellos que consiguen deshonrosamente algo, lastimando, hiriendo y destruyendo al semejante la muerte se encarga de su castigo en vida.**

**Pero no hay peor castigo que el que da la conciencia.**

**Me pregunto si algún día recibiré mi castigo."**

* * *

que les pareció?


	4. Villano

_**Disclaime**__r: todos los derechos reservados, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto._

_**Advertencia:**__ Genderbender y posible ooc para el desarrollo de esta trama._

* * *

**Cuarto capitulo:**

**Villano**

* * *

**"Nunca había estado en una clase omiai ni nada por el estilo, así que mi mente estaba en blanco, luego del abrazo nos volvimos a sentar y ella era la única que hablaba, actuando como si ya hubiera estado en uno varias veces..."**

* * *

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿En qué piensas? —Lo cuestionó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—N-no es nada, es solo que... mientras que mi mente está en blanco sin nada que aportar usted lo hace ver con naturalidad como si ya hubiera estado en esto más de una vez...

—Es cierto. Ya lo he hecho unas cuantas veces —Explicó—, mi madre me insistía en estar en esto por parte de sus accionistas y yo no podía decirle que no, pero esta vez es diferente, creo... que me he emocionado, estaba feliz por verte Hinata, no soy del tipo de las que hablan ¿sabes?

Se sorprendió por escuchar su nombre, pero visto que en realidad él no hablaba y ni siquiera aun con toda su emoción no la escuchó para nada decidió siquiera presentarse.

—Creo que debería por lo menos presentarme debidamente. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vivo con mi madre y mi hermano menor...

.

_—__Hanaro, Hanaro. Es hora, despiértate._

_—__No quiero ir a la escuela déjame ya. Quiero dormir. —Agarro su almohada y se cubrió para no escucharlo._

_—__Pero entonces ¿Quién ira en tu lugar?_

_—__¡Ve tú! ¿Por qué tienes que ir conmigo? Ya estoy grande._

_—__Está bien, adiós. —dijo mientras se levantaba saliendo del lugar._

_Hanaro se levantó de golpe arrepintiéndose._

_—__Espérame._

_Hinata sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, pensar que estaba a punto de darle todo lo que su hermano deseaba lo hacía feliz, sin importarle nada, era lo que debía hacer, pero de igual forma no quería involucrarse en esa familia._

_La señora Uchiha daba miedo._

_Todavía recordaba ese día en donde él en aquella habitación intentaba convencerla que estaba loca:_

_—__Casarme no está en mis planes, así que lo siento —dijo con la poca serenidad que le quedaba._

_—__¿Pretendes que dejaré que tengas a mi hija, que la embaraces y luego huyas sin ninguna preocupación? No, querido. Mi hija debe de mantener la reputación intacta, tú en cambio, serás el villano en esta historia, se divorciarán sin necesidad de verse y cada quien por su lado. Sasuko dijo que si no es contigo no tendrá un hijo de nadie, y hay que hacerlo creíble, ella quiere casarse por la iglesia contigo y aunque no quiera al menos tendré el heredero que tanto quiero._

_._

_—_¿Y cuando quieres que nos casemos?

Sasuko no conocía la paciencia.

—No lo sé —Se limitó a decir— Escógelo tú.

—Podría ser dentro de una semana. —Hinata giró al verla tan apresuradamente, si bien quería acabar con todo esto rápido ¿no es esto demasiado?

Sasuko al ver su rostro irritado se arrepintió de sonar desesperada y es que había estado esperando por esto tanto tiempo que no podía controlarse.

—Si quieres dos, o un mes. Como sea está bien. —Intento remediar.

Mientras Hinata se preguntaba por qué él de entre todos los hombres de la tierra, que fue lo que había hecho para obtener a tan bella y poderosa mujer de todo Japón a sus pies.

—Una semana está bien para mí. Si es que es posible tener una boda en ese tiempo tan rápido.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Hmp, no me subestimes.

.

—A partir de aquí me iré solo —Le dijo Hanaro a medio camino de ir a su escuela.

—Gracias por dejarme caminar a tu lado por lo menos en este momento. —dijo ronca y suavemente a su hermano.

Hinata vio a su hermanito despedirse con las manos mientras se alejaba.

—Me voy a casar.

Anunció abruptamente deteniendo los pasos del joven.

_**"Eso es,**_

_**En las películas el héroe más aclamado siempre era el antihéroe, por más irónico que suene**_

_**Y por más cosas buenas que haga el héroe, su perfeccionismo termina abrumándonos a todos.**_

_**Por eso yo no quiero ser ningún héroe.**_

_**Por ayudar a los que amo y por el bien de mi familia,**_

_**Me convertiré en el villano"**_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

¿A ustedes también les cansa el héroe?


	5. Negocio

_**Disclaime**__r: todos los derechos reservados, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto._

_**Advertencia:**__ Genderbender y posible ooc para el desarrollo de esta trama._

**Quinto capitulo:**

**Negocio.**

.

_—__¿Por qué lo haces? ¿¡Por qué!?_

_Reclamó su amiga una vez que se la encontró cerca de su casa._

_._

El traje le quedaba algo ajustado, para él usar este tipo de vestimentas no iban con él, era más de conjuntos holgados, aunque claro eso no usaría en una boda.

'—¿Él es el novio?, —Sí, es él.'

'—La boda es demasiado apresurada'

'—¿Estará embarazada?'

Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de las empleadas, exhaló cansado.

—No deberías de estar aquí. —Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Sasuko sentada.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—Si es así también debería ir a ver cuál vestido usarás.

Obtuvo la reacción que quería una de Sasuko avergonzada e impactada.

—Hazlo si quieres. —Esta chica era una caja de monerías. —pero... me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa, quiero que me veas lo más bella posible ese día, ya lo he planeado, desde hace mucho.

.

.

.

_—__Cállate._

_—__¡No me quiero callar! Hinata, ¿no ves lo que siento? ¿Por qué te quieres casar con otra cuando me tienes a mí?_

_—__Kira por favor escúchame_

_—__No, si tú me prestaras atención no estarías a punto de casarte, ¿qué es eso de una semana? ¿Estás demente?, ¿cuánto tiempo me has ocultado todo esto?_

_Entre lágrimas Kiba se acercó a la cara de Hinata y el sin dudarlo la besa entre forcejos._

_Un beso necesario._

_—__Después de todo esto, estaremos juntos, ¿ok? Sólo espera, es un gran negocio, esto me hará arrancar hacia adelante._

_—__Te irreconozco. —Pero de igual forma se dejaba acariciar con esas manos suaves que rodeaban su rostro. — Pero está bien, porque te quiero..._

.

.

.

—Tendremos una entrevista.

Hinata la volteó dudoso mientras se cambiaba.

—¿Una entrevista?

—La gente tiene curiosidad.

—¿Por qué deberíamos de darle lo que desean?

Sasuko cerró los ojos y meditó.

—Ahora estamos en la boca del lobo y si no aclaramos algo y/o negamos pueden pensar lo peor de nosotros, es solo para protegernos.

**"Protegernos**

**Ahora ella siempre usa el nosotros cuando hablamos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Respiró hondo mientras apreciaba el rio._

_Al llegar a su hogar se encuentra a su madre molesta por alguna razón._

_._

_._

_._

Una bolsa de regalo se abalanzó peligrosamente desde la espalda de la chica pelinegra pero lo desvió para sorpresa de una rubia esbelta.

—Estúpida, ¿cómo es posible que lo esquivaras?

—Tengo poderes —Dijo con serenidad asustando a una inocente chica.

—¡No me ignores! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que te ibas a casar? ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me sentí al escuchar por medio de otros que mi mejor amiga se va a casar?

—¿Puedes callarte? —Gritó irritada.

—¡Quiero verlo! —Exigió.

—Lo verás en la tele. —Le aclaró—. Si quieres míralo aquí, ya llegaste demasiado lejos para estar en mi camerino.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Algo tan importante...

.

.

.

_Hinata sirvió su té para que su mamá tome como todas las noches._

_—__Madre, me voy a casar._

_La serenidad de Hinata abrumaba a la pobre mujer._

_._

_._

_._

—Bienvenidos! Llegamos a la sección que probablemente todos esperaba y esa es... resone de tambores —Todos los del programa movieron las palmas al son de los tambores— Es Sasuko Uchiha y el hombre del que todos ahora preguntan.

La pareja saludó a las cámaras y sonrieron juntos. Una vez presentados y a medida que el programa avanzaba se dedicaron en hacer todo lo que los presentadores querían que hicieran parecía ir bien hasta que llegaron la sesión de las preguntas.

Hinata estaba nervioso.

—Y entonces cuéntenos sobre su relación.

Hinata abrió los labios, pero ni una palabra salía.

—Estamos felices de por fin revelar nuestra relación, aunque comprendemos que los sorprendió a todos.

—Más que sorprendernos estábamos ilusionados de conocer a la próxima pareja del año. ¿Y entonces, cuando se van a casar?

—Cuando menos se lo esperen. —No dejó que indagaran en más si se enteran donde será arruinaran por completo el día más importante de su vida.

Hinata apretó sus puños, ¿Por qué no podía hablar?

—Y como se conocieron?

—Hace unos años, nos separamos, pero por fin después de tanto tiempo nos reencontramos para nunca alejarnos.

La calma de Sasuko le molestaba ¿a que se refería con que se conocían de años? O era una mentira para caerle bien al público, simplemente no lo sabía.

Y mientras Hinata se dedicaba a ver el suave movimiento de los dedos de sasuko en sus manos para que se desestresara atrás de la pantalla Naruko analizaba al joven, sintiendo que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero sin saber dónde.

Por otro lado, una pregunta los sorprendió porque esta vez al único que se dirigían era hacia él.

—¿Y el novio que dice? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

Pidió ayuda con la mirada a su novia mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano. Sasuko intento salvarlo, pero la entrevistadora la interrumpió.

—Ah, no me digan que es tímido, solo di unas palabras, vamos.

¿Que tenía que decir?

Y por fin dijo algo en toda su entrevista.

—Querer saber de ella todos los días, y recordarla en cada acción que hago en mi día a día, contemplando su rostro, sus mejillas que ante cualquier roce mío se sonrojan aun si ella lo intenta ocultar, sus ojos que me hacen llegar al paraíso con solo una mirada esas pequeñas cosas en la vida le dieron sentido a mi vida una vez que la encontré.

Hubo un silencio después de una ovación ante tan hermosas palabras.

No era para más, pues acaba de recitar el poema que le había hecho a su primer amor, aunque modificándola para que concordara.

Sasuko seguía mirándolo hasta que todos comenzaron a gritar que querían ver que se besaran.

—¡Beso! ¡Beso!

—no, no podemos. —contestó Hinata, sasuko seguía sin decir nada.

—¡Vamos, un abrazo entonces, uno chiquitito! ¿Qué dice el público?

Gritaron más fuerte pero esta vez en búsqueda de un abrazo.

Y los dos tímidamente se dejaron llevar por el abrazo.

.

.

.

En casa Hinata ponía su ropa en un maletero.

—Se puede saber por qué guardas tus cosas ahí y explícate bien ¿por qué te casaras con una completa extraña?

Hinata suspiró.

—Me iré de la casa, madre. Ven recuéstate. —La señora le hizo caso, sin rechistar. — te visitaré —dijo a pesar de las lágrimas de la mayor. — pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo haces ver como si fuera un negocio.

No obstante, Hinata jamás lo negó.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

¿Que les pareció :)?

Aquí todos sufriran que les quede claro.


	6. Conversación

**Sexto capítulo:**

**Conversación.**

* * *

**¿Qué haces mirando el cielo estrellado?**

**¿Qué haces escuchando a la naturaleza?**

**¿No te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa rápido?**

**¿Acaso no sabes que buscar otro mundo fantasioso solo hace distraerte de lo que en verdad importa, hacer dinero?**

* * *

—¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Naruko azotó la mesa.

—¿Conocer a quién?

—¡Vamos! Dímelo de una vez, ¿cómo lo conociste? Escúpelo. He pasado contigo toda tu vida y nunca he sabido de su existencia, ¡¿dime como le has hecho?!

—¿Te puedes callar de una vez?

Pudo verlo, Sasuko de nuevo evitando el tema, pero Naruko quien era difícil de roer no dejará su brazo a torcer.

—¡Quiero verlo!

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa exigentemente.

—Ya se fue.

—¿Eh? —dijo sorprendida, ¿en verdad lo hizo? ¿Tan rápido?

Ni siquiera la fue a ver al camerino.

—Tenía que ir donde su madre.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste tú con él?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque es tu novio y al fin de cuentas ella es tu suegra.

Sasuko tardó en contestar.

—Él se veía desesperado por irse… —Y no quería incomodarlo.

—Aun así, no puedo creer que sea él con quien te casaras—se acuesta en un sofá—, en la televisión, se veía tan opuesto a ti.

Sasuko permaneció en silencio mirando al suelo.

—¿dime de que edificio es dueño en Tokio?

—No es dueño de ningún edificio.

—¿Restaurante?

—No.

—¿Firma?

Un ruido sordo gobernó el lugar.

—¿Ese tipo es con quien te casaras? —dijo incrédula—, quiero decir esta guapo y todo, pero ni siquiera son de la misma clase.

Sasuko suspiro sabiendo que recibiría este tipo de comentarios una vez anunciara que se casaría con él.

—Eso no es lo que me importa.

—¿Tu mama te permitió casarte con alguien así? —dijo escéptica— ¿Cómo es que para ella esto esté bien?

Y es que en realidad ni ella lo sabía.

.

_—Y he sido mansa. ¿huh? ¿¡no recuerdas todos estos años que he estado sumida en todo lo que me has pedido!?_

_La mayor entrecerró los ojos oyente a sus suplicas._

_—Entonces… —Sasuko se acercó a ella exasperada—, ¿por qué no me das lo que te pido, lo que quiero?_

.

Sasuko se levantó después de recordar este borroso momento.

—Sasuko.

El semblante de Naruko cambio completamente.

—¿Qué piensas que hará Sakumo cuando se entere?

Sakumo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, sabía que Naruko evitaba ese tema desde hace mucho después que su amistad ya no era a como era antes, pero a ella no le interesaba saber más de él y más sobre este tema.

—El no debería de meterse en estos asuntos.

.

.

.

Hinata en el puesto de trabajo de un local de comida rápida suspiró pues después de todo en todo el día había estado vacío. Solo se encontraban una pareja de mediana edad sentados en una mesa, de repente el hombre con su bebida tirada en su cabeza gritó frustrado luego de ser abandonado por su, posiblemente, novia. Sin vacilar se acercó hacia Hinata tirándole el envase de soda y más tarde, queriendo salir.

—¿No va a pagar la bebida? Y todo lo demás que pidió…

—¿Eh? —Se volteó furioso hacia el joven— ¿Por qué debería de pagar por un servicio tan malo?

Hinata, Kira y otro empleado del lugar fueron espectadores del teatro del hombre, pero Hinata quien era el protagonista de ello, pensó bien sus palabras.

—No dimos un mal servicio.

—¿Qué es lo que dices niño?

—No es mi culpa que tu novia te haya botado.

Kira lo miró estupefacta, ¿sabía que eso podía afectarle en su trabajo? Podían despedirlo.

—Mira nada más como este mocoso me trata —Se acercó y comenzó a picar su pecho y luego su rostro provocando que retrocediera—, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Hinata tomo su mano para proporcionarle un puñetazo.

El hombre cayó al suelo.

Por supuesto que no era alguien agresivo, se consideraba pacifista, pero…

Kira lo sostuvo y gritó para evitar que causen mayores daños.

…Estaba harto de todo.

Naturalmente lo despidieron.

Hinata descansó en una banca del parque cercano, quedando Kira a su lado.

—Gracias.

Hinata demoró para entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo hiciste por mí ¿verdad? —Hinata no contestó, desde luego esto no era cierto—, Hoy era mi último día en el trabajo y no quisiste quedarte ahí sin mí.

Su último día trabajando ahí, lo había olvidado, siendo sincero no lo terminaba de recordar.

—Hinata, ¿sabes por qué renuncié? Me ofrecieron un puesto en China, tiene todas las prestaciones y servicios, tan increíble. ¿Quieres ir?

Kira tomó de su mano y el hecho de querer deshacer de ese agarre era inevitable.

—Kira sabes bien que tengo cosas que hacer aquí-

Ya había hecho un pacto, retratarse y huir era hacerse ver menos hombre de lo que ya era.

—¡Al diablo tu estúpido pacto! —Kira se alteró y él abrió sus ojos asombrado.

—Kira, tengo a mi familia aquí.

—¡Se pueden cuidar ellos solo, tú mismo mostraste tu molestia de querer mantenerlos, te estoy ofreciendo una mejor vida! —Gritó luego de tener un tip nervioso—, mejor dime que te quieres quedar con esa zorra, ¿no sabes que solo te está usando? son ellos o yo, elige.

La verdad era él quien la usaba, o quizás ambos lo hacían, pero eso no hacia ni a uno ni a otro la mejor persona.

Hinata se levantó para luego darle el gorro del trabajo, lo único que le quedó de ahí.

—Son ellos.

**¿Sabes? Si cuentas todos tus errores probablemente el resultado sea mucho menos de los que yo he cometido.**

**La solución esta tan cerca que no la puedo ver.**

* * *

Notas:

Sé que a algunos les molestará que sea muy corto pero la verdad esta conversación era necesaria y aun no se como dividir los capitulos, soo...

También la actitud de Naruko cabe aclarar es porque ella se encuentra en un ambiente de niños ricos, mimada y con los dos padres. Pero es de buen corazón.


	7. Sueños

.

.

.

Séptimo capitulo:

Sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

**Son dos cosas que jamás te podré perdonar.**

**La primera fué por perder todo quitándome lo que más quería.**

**Y lo segundo:**

**Fue porque no luchaste por ello y caíste rendida en esa enfermedad.**

**Arrebatándome mi juventud, condenado a trabajar por mantenerlos.**

**Sin un futuro.**

* * *

_"Hinata, ¿te convertiste en un artista?_

_Sasuko, sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso."_

* * *

—¡Hinata! ¡Ven, regresa pronto! Mamá colapsó hace mucho y no estoy seguro si sigue respirando.

Corrió hacia el hospital inmediatamente luego de recibir la afligida llamada de su hermanito. No había tenido la oportunidad de ingresarla al hospital después de múltiples reuniones sobre los preparativos de la boda, faltaba un día para que todo pase y que ahora pase esto solo lo estresaban al joven novio.

Tenía la mente tan ocupada que los seres que más amaba estaban echados de menos, no podía permitirse algo como eso, pero, ahora en el hospital viendo a su hermano llorar no quería separarse de ellos, pues ahora, como parte del plan tenía que vivir con Sasuko y no quería que Sasuko se relacionase con su familia, después de todo, solo se iban a relacionar por poco tiempo.

—Shino, no sé qué hacer. —Arrugó su frente en frustración.

—Los médicos se encargarán de eso. —Le dijo una chica de lentes oscuros y suéter que cubría parte de su boca.

Shino era una chica que siempre ha estado para Hinata aún después de la bancarrota de sus padres, ella siempre estuvo.

—No hablo solo de eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No quiero dejar solo a mi hermano, ya nadie estará en casa estando mi madre ingresada.

Shino puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata, reconfortándolo.

—No te preocupes, si quieres yo cuidaré de él.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No lo haces, nunca lo harás.

Hinata no pudo evitar mirarla y querer abrazarla en ese preciso momento.

Al día siguiente pasó lo que estaba preparando desde hace poco más de una semana.

Al entrar a esa iglesia con grandes puertas de madera, sabía lo que haría, preparado se puso al frente esperando a la novia, rio bajo, a pesar que ella era la novia y él el novio aquel sustantivo parecía tan ajeno a él.

* * *

**¿Sabes? Yo también me enamoré:**

**Era una chica alta, delgada, que, a pesar de ser rubia, su tez morena contrastaba perfectamente, sus ojos azules me hacían llegar a las nubes, amaba tocar sus mejillas rosadas, y entonces cuando reía le daba sentido otra vez a mi vida. Ella era mi primer amor.**

**Todo terminó después de esa competición de arte.**

**Donde ella provocó que perdiera.**

* * *

—Hinata, Hinata —Escuchó los susurros de su prometida, luego de que él entró en razón miró que ella señalaba con sus labios al sacerdote—, responde.

Claro, la respuesta.

—Acepto.

El tacto de sus labios, la suavidad de estos eran el tacto más traicionero que había recibido en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Y sin más esos lazos representados físicamente eran algo que lo perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días.

**Donde ella me enseñó que el primer amor, era solo un increíble sueño, nada más que eso, algo que pronto se arruinaría.**

* * *

Nota: hasta ahora, por quien sienten más compasión? digo, para mí nadie esta haciendo lo correcto xD


	8. Así me enamoré de tí

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto maás la historia es enteramente mía. Algunos personajes sufriran modificación de personalidad (OCC)

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Así me enamoré de tí.**

* * *

—¿Èl te gusta?

Sasuko respondió en silencio.

—¿Tanto?

Sakumo le estaba provocando una culpabilidad que al menos ese día no quería presenciarlo.

—Sakumo-.

—¿Él te hace vivir cosas que yo jamás logré hacerte experimentar? —Interrumpió y Sasuko se negó en contestar al ver sus ojos a punto de explotar en llanto.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

—No lo haré —Su duró tono fue arruinado al quebrarse, cerró los ojos avergonzado para luego aclarar su garganta—, te prometí estar en los días más felices de tu vida ¿lo olvidaste? Y creo que este será el último en el que yo pueda estar así, contigo.

Sasuko respiró profundo, calmándose.

—Lo sé, pero Naruko y mi madre…

—Ellas no me verán.

Sasuko no pudo ser más dura con él, comprendía su dolor.

—¿Si no te vas todavía puedes ponerme este collar?

Sakumo tristemente se acercó atrás de ella y le colocó ese hermoso collar que la hacía lucir más bella.

Después de eso salió para encontrarse con alguien que también daría todo para estar ahí, pero por cosas del destino no le era permitido cruzar por esos lares, Itachi. Al estar afuera y casi al lugar de reencuentro respiró por fin, le dolía, más de lo que se había imaginado. Se sentó en una banca y cubriendo su boca se puso a llorar. Sintió a alguien sentarse, pero al percatarse de quien era siguió en lo suyo.

—¿Terminaste?

—Itachi, he permanecido más de 7 años pidiéndole que me corresponda y mientras decía que no podía por su madre me estuve reprimiendo, esforzándome para ser mejor, alguien que su madre viese para yerno, en el momento que se divorció de su segundo esposo fue cuando dije, "Sakumo, es tu oportunidad". —Itachi supo que lo mejor para contestar era su silencio y un ligero asentimiento— Cuando la vi en traje de novia supe que era el momento más bello de mi vida. —Secó sus lágrimas inútilmente ya que estas volvieron a salir— pasé un año tratando que me amara, pero cada que pasaba el tiempo la veía más distante, más deprimida, al punto de no llegar a comer, no quería que mi amor se desvaneciera así que la tuve que dejar ir. Y hoy la veo otra vez vestida de novia intentando reprimir por su orgullo su hermosa sonrisa.

—Sakumo…

—¿Sabes lo triste que es ver a la mujer que amas feliz con otro hombre?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

—No lo sé, se me fue arrebatada de mis manos antes de verla así.

Sakumo supo que cruzó una línea delgada.

—Lo siento.

—No hay pena. Está bien.

—Ni siquiera te he contado como se veía tu hermana.

—Hermosa, ya me lo dijiste.

—Más que eso. —Sakumo sonrió enternecido— No puedes estar con tu hermana en estos momentos y yo cuento mis problemas tan a la ligera.

—El hecho de que te enamoraras no es molesto, yo igual me enamoré. Es por eso que no puedo ver a mi hermanita tonta.

—Pero, si estuviera en tu situación, lo que hiciste, es algo que haría también. Aún si eso implica ser exiliado de la familia.

—Intente hacer todo lo que mi madre quería, por el bien de sasuko, pero al enamorarme de esa pobre chica era algo inaceptable para mi madre, así que la alejó y en la menor oportunidad decidió casarme con la hija de un socio suyo.

Itachi mientras hablaba miró sigilosamente su reloj, ya era hora de la boda.

—Ya es hora Itachi.

—Ve y dale esta carta por mí.

—Lo haré.

**"****Cara pequeña, un fleco que tapaba su rostro, un cabello azulado, facciones finas. Sasuko, ¿es este hombre del que te enamoraste?**

**¿Cuantas comidas compartieron?**

**¿Cuantas sonrisas se repartieron?**

**¿Cuantos besos disfrutaron?**

**¿Cuándo se conocieron?**

**¿Lo conociste antes que tú a mí?**

**¿Por qué el hombre del que te enamoraste tiene el rostro de piedra mientras dudaba si quería casarse contigo?**

**¿Por qué fuiste tú primero a acercarte para besarse?**

**¿Por qué… estoy llorando de nuevo?"**

Sakumo en la fiesta de bodas le dio la carta personalmente a Sasuko, dio un ligero vistazo a Hinata que se dedicaba al teléfono mientras tomaba de la mano a su ex-esposa, y eso lo llenó de enojo pero por el bien de Sasuko se tranquilizó.

Sasuko en un balcón trajo con ella su carta para leer en privado la carta anónima que le había dado Sakumo; Pensando que era Sakumo la abrió sin dudarlo preparada que sería algo melancólico como últimamente lo ha percibido.

"Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo sin importarte lo que diga mi madre. Amo a mi esposa y a mi hijo, pero siempre me arrepentiré por no luchar por lo que una vez amé.

Te quiero mi pequeña y tonta hermana"

Inmediatamente unas ganas de llorar se posicionaron sobre sus ojos, no había hablado con su hermano desde hace años y que le escriba esta carta era importante para ella hasta que escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

**¡BANG!**

¡Fuego!

¡Pólvora!

La casa.

Fuego.

Bruscamente apareció de nuevo, la sensación de ahogo y mareo se apoderaban cada vez más de ella, quería desmayarse, intentó inhalar y exhalar lentamente, pero aturdida cedió ante las náuseas, provocando que se hiperventilara, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sentía horas ante el agobio.

Tenía miedo

Al instante sintió unos brazos rodearla, iba a levantar la vista, pero sintió su aroma, era SU aroma lo que, a pasos lentos, la tranquilizaba.

—Está a metro de aquí.

_"—Está a metros de aquí."_

—Tranquila para cuando explote se desvanecerá…

_"si algo pasa caerá sobre mí, yo te…"_

—…yo te protegeré.

Sasuko recordó nuevamente como se enamoró de él, Hinata pudo percibir su cuerpo temblar y un llanto enmudecido al sentir su prenda humedecerse, pero no mencionó nada más que palabras acogedoras.

—Aquí estoy.

"Quédate aquí para siempre" pensó Sasuko más no lo dijo.

Solo mantuvo a Hinata ahí por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Nota:

les gustó el capitulo? que piensan de Sakumo y de Itachi?


	9. Onegai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecer al autor Masashi Kishomoto, algunos personajes tendran OCC para futuro desarrollo de la historia, se agradece su comprensión.

* * *

Capitulo 9:

"Onegai"

* * *

"Tenía la mente ocupada en todo momento, pero eso no evitaba que me fijara en algunos hábitos tuyos:

Mirabas hacia abajo cada que sonreías,

cuando te avergonzabas decías una única palabra (Hmp),

cuando me preguntaban algo apretabas nuestras manos en espera de mi respuesta, al principio pensaba que era para darme apoyo, pero luego descubrí que era porque tenías miedo que dijera algo malo de ti.

No hay nada malo.

Y cuando quieres que te bese acercas tu rostro hacia el mío más no me dices nada.

La noche después de la fiesta de nuestra boda creyente que después de ese incidente no ibas a desear nada me dirigí hacia mi habitación expectante que no me convertiría en el monstruo que tanto he evitado.

Fiel error.

Tomaste mis manos y te acercaste a mí, conforme al trato no podía evitar que sospecharas nada así que te besé, consciente de todo lo demás que iba a ocurrir.

Me transformé en el monstruo que tanto huía, pero… no era más que tu culpa."

* * *

_—¿Si me embarazo y tengo un hijo será como tú?_

_Preguntó una vez que terminaron, Sasuko a pesar de su personalidad fría sorprendía a Hinata con estas cosas tan cursis._

_Acarició sus cabellos._

_—Por qué tiene que parecerse a mí, que se parezca a ti es más que suficiente._

_En efecto, hinata anhelaba que su hijo se pareciese a ella, porque no quería que ella tuviera para recordarlo el resto de sus días, no de esa manera tan dolorosa._

* * *

"Comprendí el tiempo de su ciclo y, sin embargo, traté de atrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible".

* * *

—Sasuko ya se casó.

La madura mujer recibió la taza de té que le había otorgado su secretaria.

—Espero que todo pase en el menor tiempo posible.

—Uchiha-sama. —Habló con duda— Itachi estaba por los alrededores ese día.

—¿Y no hiciste nada? —Preguntó furiosa.

—Él no parecía querer hacer ningún movimiento cuando estuve por espiarlo, se fue sin más del lugar.

Ella suspiró.

—Es lo mejor. No pasé por todo para encontrarle a una mujer digna para él y así tener sucesor en mi empresa solo y para que ambos se liaran y él renunciara públicamente a mi legado. Dejar que no vea a Sasuko y expulsarlo de la familia es lo mejor que pude hacer.

—Sasuko-sama es muy buena en su trabajo puede ser la próxima heredera, sin problemas.

—Lo sé, pero la muy estúpida nunca quiso agrandar mis acciones y con cada hombre que la casé la terminaron echando provocándome vergüenza. —Frotó su cien la mayor cansada.

—Pero cada nuevo duraba más. —Intentó animar.

—Ni me recuerdes que fue con el primero que duró solo dos meses, con Ino duró en cambio cuatro.

—Siendo sincera pensé que con Sakumo-san iba a terminar, incluso se casaron por la iglesia, pero al año terminaron. Aun así, no me explico porque terminaron sus relaciones.

—Sasuko es la del problema, con la personalidad de su hermano se negó incluso consumar su matrimonio.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Pones a un hombre una mujer bonita y este será feliz, pero si este es rechazado solo la repudiará, más si es alguien con dinero al que nunca le dicen que no.

—Uchiha-sama.

—Ella ya me cansó, hostiga al Hyuga que se apure, necesito acabar con esto ya, tener a mi nieto y luego que Sasuko me pida de rodillas perdón por obligarme a hacer esto.

La secretaria solo asintió y se fue de la oficina.

* * *

La mendacidad del destino.

* * *

"Nunca venías a tiempo, sabía que era porque tu madre no permitiría que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos, conocía bien su desprecio hacia mí.

Te ibas temprano y llegabas tarde, y, sin embargo, siempre veía un plato preparado todas las mañanas. Por las noches y sin nada que hacer, como agradecimiento te preparaba la cena y siempre que despertaba veía el mismo plato en la misma posición solo que vacío y limpio, podía percibir un "gracias" en esa acción.

Pasadas las semanas pude acostumbrarme a tu presencia".

* * *

Hinata llegó como siempre a las cuatro de la tarde, como Sasuko no llegaba temprano decidió quedarse y descansar, siempre era el hospital, el departamento, el hospital, el departamento, tenía que cambiar su rutina.

Se escuchó a la puerta abrirse, Hinata se sobresaltó del susto y se puso erguido después de todo, estar acostado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras comía palomitas no se iba a ver bien.

Vio la cabeza de Sasuko y dejó todo de lado para sonreírle.

—Llegué a casa. —Respondió con una sonrisa tímida y atenta.

—Llegaste a casa. Bienvenida —dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

Su rostro se acercó al de él y supo de inmediato lo que deseaba así que se lo dio.

Un beso simple pero cautivador.

—Voy a limpiar todo esto. —Señaló el desastre.

—No hace falta —Negó con sus manos y sostuvo el brazo del muchacho—. Hoy hace un buen clima, aun así, la playa parece estar vacía.

¿Y eso a él qué?

—¿Quieres ir?

Inmediatamente los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron así que salieron rumbo a las costas. Ya era tarde cuando llegaron, compraron unos helados a un vendedor ambulante y se sentaron cerca del mar.

—¿Está bien que estemos aquí? Estarás cansada para mañana. —Preguntó con ingenua preocupación.

—Mañana no trabajaré, —Aclaró— Mamá me ha dejado demasiado trabajo, así que intenté dejar todo por adelantado para que no tenga excusas de disfrutar siquiera de mis días libres.

Llevaban semanas y solo una noche habían compartido juntos por lo que era natural que ella quisiera pasar tiempo con él.

Pero no era grato para el Hyuga.

—Hoy quiero compartir una caminata contigo. —Murmuró Sasuko.

Se levantaron y caminaron por mucho tiempo, eran momentos de silencio y un comentario que otro, pero las risas eran verdaderas.

—¿Por qué no vine aquí antes? —Se cuestionó en un hilo de voz, pero Sasuko había escuchado.

—¿Te gustó?

—Más de lo que imaginé. —Su respuesta era genuina.

Después de esto se regresaron a casa tomados de la mano, al entrar y a punto de dar el siguiente paso, Hinata recordó algo.

—Aún no hemos comido.

—Tienes razón —Murmuró Sasuko— Voy a cocinarte algo.

Hinata la observó cómo empezaba a preparar, como se amarraba el cabello y su cuello estaba al descubierto, tragó en seco, se veía hermosa.

—Te voy a ayudar.

—No hace falta.

—A mí me hace falta. —Poniéndose alrededor de ella con los ingredientes afuera los ingresaba en una cacerola mientras inhalaba el olor fresco de la fémina.

Ella sin comprender se recargó sobre él suavemente.

Quien era el que actuaba le era difícil saber, pero cuando ambos vivieron su primer momento juntos, una voz en su interior trataba de gritarle:

"por favor, no la lastimes"

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola, chicos! espero que les guste, lo hice con todo mi corazón, hoy la pareja ha tenido un avance, ¿que creen que pase?


	10. Una rubia

Capitulo 9:

* * *

UNA RUBIA.

* * *

**"la rubia de la que yo me había enamorado no era de mi clase social, por lo que yo tal vez, me ilusione demasiado…"**

* * *

—Probando, probando, uno, dos, tres. ¡Bien! Soy Naruko Uzumaki y bienvenidos al concurso de…

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ni siquiera aparecerás en pantalla. —Interrumpió de manera brusca sentada en frente del escenario del enorme auditorio.

—¡Sasuko! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Si la prensa se entera que estas en estos ensayos será una descalificación segura por fraude. —Le dijo preocupada.

Sasuko ocupada en su libro miró de reojo a la rubia y luego volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Y?

—¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡Nuestra amistad está en juego y le pones poca importancia!

—Gritas demasiado, idiota. —limpió sus oídos ante el aturdimiento.

—¡Sasuko…!

—No es como si me importara…

—Es por tu falta de importancia que estamos aquí, ¡eres la mejor de la clase, pero te niegas a unirte a un club y eso bajó considerablemente tus calificaciones! ¡Tú madre se enojó contigo amenazándote para que ganes este concurso, sino lo haces te mandarán al extranjero! ¿¡do you understand me!?

—¡Te entiendo no tienes que gritarme al oído! —Bufó.

—¡Estás haciendo lo mismo! ¿Quieres mudarte al extranjero? —Empujó su cabeza con su frente.

—¡Da igual! Aquí y allá nunca volveré a estar con mi hermano.

Bajó su mirada entristecida, no lo veía después de que su madre se enojara con él. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Naruko sonrió y la abrazó sabiendo que ella no lo aceptaría más no la alejó.

—Yo seguiré a tu lado Sasuko.

—Suéltame, no estoy triste.

—Claro, te creo. —Respondió rodando los ojos

* * *

**"No alcanzaba la máxima felicidad sin ella estar a mi lado, sin embargo, estando a la par mía no dejaba de sentirme el hombre más infeliz del mundo al no confesarlo,**

**Sin inventarme nada nuevo, mi amor se podía comparar como a la de un niño encerrando a una hormiga en un pequeño frasco esperando protegerla.**

**El primer amor es más una idealización de lo que te cuentan.**

**Si el cielo se derrumbara en esa oscuridad un abrazo tuyo, una sonrisa tuya me bastaría para sentirme bien,**

**Pero estoy más que seguro que ese momento tu no me voltearías a ver.**

**Era en esa fría tiniebla donde no necesitabas nada de mí que me hizo pensar:**

**¿Cómo pudiste creer que eras para ella?**

**Podía sentir la fuerza de mi amor,**

**Podía lograr cualquier cosa**

**Pero,**

**No podía hacer que me amaras,**

**porque ni siquiera querías hacerlo"**

* * *

—Hinata, puedes sentarte aquí.

Hinata en silencio tomó el asiento mientras miraba de reojo sin expresión alguna a Naruko, así mismo ella pedía ser presentada desesperada a su amiga a través de una mirada cómplice.

—Ella es Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki. —Le dice a Hinata una vez se incorporó.

Naruko sonrió erguida ocultando su frustración hacia su amiga, ella nunca cambiaría.

—Un placer, soy la mejor amiga de esta estupi… Ah, quiero decir, de esta linda chica. —Corrigió rápidamente después de sentir una pisada.

Hinata lucía molesto y solo observaba a aquella rubia, por primera vez sonrió de medio lado al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bebida.

Una triste ironía.

Naruko se vio obligada a continuar.

—A pesar de que sea mi amiga ella nunca te mencionó.

—¿No lo has hecho? —La pregunta era para su esposa.

—Si lo he hecho, lo que pasa que es una olvidadiza de lo peor, Hinata. —Fulminó a la rubia.

_Hinata_

Ese nombre resopló en su oído una vez más.

Había escuchado ese nombre antes cuando supo de la noticia de la boda de Sasuko pero, por alguna razón siempre que lo oía lo sentía bastante conocido.

Le era bastante familiar.

—¿Hinata? —Pensó en voz alta.

—Sí, soy Hinata Hyuga

Naruko abrió en grande sus ojos azules.

—Es un lindo nombre. —Sonrió zorrunamente—, gracias por aceptar mi invitación de venir a este lago, espero que se diviertan.

* * *

**"Fugitiva, siempre perdida en cualquier lado**

**menos en el mío."**

* * *

_"¡Parece que tenemos a dos fuertes competidores, Sasuko y Hinata!"_

Tras el sonido de las palmas y jubilo del publicó Naruko se vio obligada a apagar la televisión para platicar tranquilamente con Sasuko.

—Parece que vas a ganar.

—No cantes victoria aún, falta todavía un competidor.

—¿Quién? ¿El muchacho de los ojos perla? Hinata puede valerse por sí mismo aún si pierde —Movió sus manos dándole poca importancia.

—¿Hinata? ¿Lo conoces?

—Papá me mandó a entrevistarlos así que lo he tratado, es un buen chico, pero, no es competencia para ti.

—Para mí y para tu equipo que me dice que es lo que a los jueces les gustaría ver. —Le dice Sasuko.

—Lo dices como si estuviéramos haciendo trampa, —se cruzó de brazos—, no tiene nada de malo conocer los gustos del público y usarlo a tu favor.

Sasuko bufó.

—Como quieras.

* * *

**"Llegaste cuando todavía buscaba el tiempo que perdí contigo".**

* * *

—¿Nunca has visitado este lago? Es la primera vez para mí.

Hinata estaba de cuclillas cuando notó la presencia de Sasuko sentarse al lado de él, no había sillas ni nada en donde él se encontraba en aquél yate por lo que no pensó que ella se quedaría con él.

—Ya lo he hecho, el lago conecta con el rio que pasa por mi casa.

—Ya veo.

—Por lo que estoy acostumbrado a esto. Pero me calma.

—El agua me calma por alguna razón.

* * *

**Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, cometería el mismo error de encontrarte.**

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales se propagaron en el lugar tras el anuncio de los dos posibles ganadores del concurso de dibujo a nivel nacional, sin embargo, esto no le fue advertido a Sasuko, con sus piernas flaqueando se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que pudo lejos de las explosiones, entrando en un salón tomó una bolsa de papel intentando calmar sus fuertes respiraciones, pero para su desgracia, ante la aflicción no encontró ningún aula que no tuviera la vista a la celebración por lo que no encontraba la manera de calmarse, ni siquiera se percató de la mirada preocupada del joven que estaba atrás suyo.

No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Está bien? ¿Es Sasuko-san, no es así?

—¡Aléjate! ¡Necesito estar sola!

Hinata analizó la situación dándose por vencido.

Torpemente la atrapó en un suave abrazo, acomodándola en su pecho.

—Shhh…. Tranquila, ¿cómo podría dejarla sola así? —dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, sintió una fuerza quererlo alejar, pero un rato después dejó de sentirla. Sonrió recargándose en ella recordándole a su hermano— Está a metros de aquí —Susurró enternecidamente— Tranquila, para cuando explote se desvanecerá, si algo pasa caerá sobre mí, yo la protegeré. Aquí estoy.

Sasuko no comprendía porque se dejaba abrazar por un completo extraño, quizás era que quería clamar su ansiedad, que el aroma que emanaba su pecho, su cuello le era una especie de droga tranquilizante le hicieron entender que solo estando ahí podía estar en paz, por lo que no quiso desprenderse más, y luego, esas palabras conmovedoras que susurraba a su oído le provocaron un ardor en sus mejillas.

¿Pero no era él con quien competía en aquel concurso?

¿Le dejaba ver a él su lado más vulnerable?

—Dentro de unos momentos dejará de sonar para que podamos apreciar la luna roja que aparecerá hoy.

—¿Y eso que tiene de especial? —Habló una vez clamada.

—Dicen que con la luna el cabello crecerá más si se lo cortan apenas aparezca.

—Ya lo tengo largo.

—También dicen que si te casas a plena luz de la luna llena tu matrimonio durará más.

—Aumentando la pasión, el romanticismo, la fertilidad y la sensualidad —Hinata se fijó en ella— Ya lo he oído. Es absurdo.

—No lo es. —Exclamó— Le plasmaría en un dibujo lo bello que es si tuviera un lápiz y un papel.

Sasuko lo observó.

—En un dibujo tal vez, pero aún si lo fuera, no creo poder ver lo que te imaginas.

A Hinata se le había ocurrido una idea.

—Lo verá, estoy seguro de eso.

Más no se imaginó que ese mismo día había ocurrido una tragedia haciendo que todo fuera en contra de su favor.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —Esta vez Hinata sacó del ensueño a Sasuko.

—El agua apacigua el fuego, mi casa se incendió por unos fuegos artificiales el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños cuando era pequeña debido a eso, he tenido episodios de ansiedad.

Hinata solo se limitó a observarla.

—Toma chocolate caliente.

—Gracias —El joven esposo recibió la taza y sopló para tener una temperatura que no lo terminara quemando— ¿No planeas calentarte con algo?

—No tengo frío. Además, no me gusta lo dulce.

Hinata movió su taza viendo el chocolate moverse al compás.

—¿Y por qué me traes uno?

—Porque a ti te gusta.

El silencio cerraba entre ellos una vez más.

* * *

**"Su recuerdo ya no ardía, dejé de jugar a lo mismo."**

* * *

.

.

.

—El dibujo de Hinata-kun fue impresionante, dudo mucho que Sasuko-sama gane. —Soltó uno de los empleados de Naruko haciéndola enojar.

—No es posible que él gane, Sasuko… tienes que hacer que ella gane…

—¿No es Hinata Hyuga el muchacho que tiene a su madre enferma?, ¿Por qué no dejas que él gane y así la ayude? Escuché que con el dinero del concurso quiere pagar el tratamiento de su madre.

El compañero golpeó con su codo al otro sabiendo muy bien que decir esto no le traería nada bueno.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —Regañó a su empleado—, ¡Si Sasuko pierde entonces se irá! ¡Haz algo!

Tragó en seco.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Provocar que pierda?

Como un foco, una idea se le iluminó a Naruko.

—¡Sí, eso! Recién ocurrió ese atentado, ¿no? Haz ver que por respeto ese dibujo quedará descalificado, que está en contra de las reglas, de todas formas, el publicó se encontrará sensible si se entera que este dibujo será el ganador a pocos días del desastre.

* * *

**Quizás fue que la terminé de conocer lo que hizo que mi amor se desvaneciera.**

**La escuché felicitando a quienes causaron que perdiera.**

**El dinero que iba a ser entregado a mi madre para salvarse no lo conseguí y ella entonces, empeoró.**

**La existencia de personas derrochadas de poder nunca proporcionó una ayuda a los humildes. Podían hacer lo que querían y nadie decirle nada.**

**Así es, mi primer amor me enseñó demasiado.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El yate se movió por algo que ni el mismo conductor había percibido provocando que el chocolate caliente de Hinata cayera en su regazo.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor pues estaba caliente, retrocedió para intentar levantarse pero se quedó en la misma posición.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —Rápidamente Sasuko se acercó a limpiar la mancha con un pañuelo que tenía guardado.

—Sí, es sólo que está caliente.

—No puede ser… —Murmuró.

El joven ante el impacto se quedó en la misma posición dejando a Sasuko limpiarlo, de pronto volvió a mostrarse serio pensando en cómo él terminó estando casado con la mejor amiga de su antiguo amor.

La vida puede hacer a veces demasiadas bromas.

Tantas que ya no daban risa.

Sasuko parecía empeñada en dejarlo impecable, su preocupación conmovió al ojiperla.

—¿Qué estás tocando? —Bromeó sin prever que su joven esposa se pondría roja como tomate ante la vergüenza—. Lo- lo sien…

No.

No estaba roja como un tomate.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí que decoraban sus lisas y blancas mejillas, combinando con sus labios y delgados rojos naturales.

Eran naturales y él lo sabía, en las noches mientras compartían la misma cama lo comprobó muy bien, esos labios que comparaba a la forma de la boquita de un conejo lo alucinaban.

Y entonces su cuerpo…

—¿¡Qué es lo que ves!? —Tapó su cuerpo ante la vergüenza.

—Lo hermosa que eres. —Soltó.

No lo ignoraba.

Que aquella dulce y fría mujer no lo merecía.

No merecía a un hombre como él.

* * *

**Notas**

¿Que les pareció? no olviden que los leo! Espero que los cambios en el tiempo no les parezca confuso! Es el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora jeje! :D


	11. Embustero

Capitulo nueve:

* * *

**Embustero.**

* * *

—Eres buena en tu trabajo, de eso no hay duda. Pero, ¿puedes por una vez cooperar?

—¿A qué te refieres, madre? —Su mirada afilada penetró a la de la mayor.

—Sigo en la espera del legado Uchiha que tienes que continuar.

—Ah, es solo eso. —Rodó los ojos.

—¡Te he conseguido a tres excelentes partidos! —Se calmó después de alzar estas palabras, mordió su mandíbula y cerró sus ojos para continuar— …Aun así, ninguno pudo soportarte y ningún nieto pudiste darme.

Otra vez lo mismo, Sasuko estaba harta de la insistencia, pero no podía decirle nada, ni ninguna grosería para que se fuera y se perdiera pues era su madre.

—Son partidos que tú elegiste, se te olvidó ver su nivel de paciencia antes de seleccionarlos.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa, mocosa? —Picó la frente de Sasuko provocándola— Eres tú la que los menosprecia, ni siquiera consumiste el matrimonio, ¿qué es lo que esperas de alguien que apartas cuando se supone que es tu marido?

Sasuko exhaló hondo, por supuesto que hacer eso era apropósito, quién en su sano juicio dejaría ser tocada por alguien que ni siquiera conoce, le era caer bajo al permitir que su progenitora maneje cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Así que sí, desde que su hermano dejó su hogar y todo lo que provenga de ellas por culpa de la mayor, Sasuko se decidió, si su madre quería que un negocio arriesgado le saliera bien ella se encargaría personalmente de eso, si quería que obtuviera las mejores calificaciones del país, lo haría, y de hecho lo hizo; E incluso si ella quería que se casara con alguien lo haría, pero no puede obligarla a traer al mundo a un ser inocente producto de mentiras, no alguien más.

Tragó en seco, largando nuevamente a su orgullo, decidida a no pelear pronunció unas disculpas.

—Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención. —Se inclinó en señal de arrepentimiento.

—¿No ha sido tu intención dices? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des el heredero? Olvida todo, pero dilo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga para que des a luz a un hijo sano?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero…?

—Ya me has arruinado dos negocios míos de todos modos, he incluso te las arreglaste para que tu ultimo esposo aún quiera estar tratando con su ex familia.

¿Algo que Sasuko quería? Podía estar bromeando, sin embargo, ella había permanecido seria todo este tiempo, entonces, ¿podía Sasuko plantearse que era lo que ella estaría dispuesta para así fecundar a un nuevo ser? Bajo su moral no lo permitiría de ningún modo, pero, si esto ocurriera sería por algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho.

Aun así, nunca aceptaría la bienvenida devuelta de su hermano, giró la cabeza hacia la luna que era lo que iluminaba la noche sin estrellas, bueno, sin exagerar, estaban unas cuantas, que se lograban ver y alcanzaban a contar con las palmas de sus manos, esa noche dejó de ser atrayente para ella, nunca se volvió a comparar con aquella noche que estuvo al lado de aquel individuo. Sujeto del cual nunca tuvo la dicha de reencontrarse, sin embargo, sabía lo más crucial de él, su nombre, sus sueños y el olor de su piel, fragancia que anheló volver a consumirla, pero esta vez a mayor profundidad.

Por lo tanto, se permitió soñar, incluso sabiendo la respuesta sabía que con esto no la iba a molestar nunca más.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres un heredero? Te lo daré.

La bella y madura mujer sonrió triunfante.

—A cambio dame al marido que tanto deseo.

Estaba loca, de eso no había duda y pudo afirmarlo al ver como el rostro hasta entonces sereno de su madre cambió a uno descolocado.

—¿Estás demente? ¿Consiente estás de lo que acabas de decirme?

—Lo estoy.

La señora Uchiha guardó como pudo la compostura.

—Bien, ¿A quién quieres? ¿Al de los Nara, al actual CEO de los Kazekage, al de los Ama?

Sasuko a cada nombre que daba hacia una diferente expresión de desdén.

—No.

—¡¿Entonces dime quién?! —Se fatigó ya no quería jugar.

—A Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

—¡¿Quién demonios es él?! ¡Basta de juegos Sasuko, hablo enserio!

—Es el mejor chico que he conocido, pero solo sé su nombre…

—¡Sasuko…!

—¡Yo también hablo enserio! —Por primera vez le alzó la voz.

—Nunca debí de haber iniciado esta conversación con alguien como tú. —Levantó su mano apunto de golpearla, pero Sasuko sostuvo su brazo.

—¿Cuándo te he faltado, madre? Y he sido mansa ¿ah? ¿¡no recuerdas todos estos años que he estado sumida en todo lo que me has pedido!?

La mayor entrecerró los ojos, bajo su brazo y recompuso su postura oyente a sus suplicas.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me das lo que te pido, lo que quiero?

—Está bien.

Sasuko parpadeó varias veces, pensando que estaba alucinando.

—¿Qué…?

—Te dije que está bien. Lo deseas, lo tendrás. ¿Qué más conoces de él?

Sasuko retrocedió confundida.

—So… solo eso… No es alguien de una familia reconocida.

—Me lo imaginé. —Tocó el hombre de Sasuko posesivamente— Si te atreves a no dejarme un heredero aún casándote con él, déjame anunciarte que no vivirás pacíficamente, ni siquiera te dejaré morir sin que pagues esto.

—No lo haré, es… una promesa.

—Recuerda lo que dices… —Le dijo antes de irse.

La pelinegra cayó en el suelo incrédula, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque su conversación era genuina, la joven ilusionada no pudo percatarse de la doble intención de su madre, sí, estaba dispuesta a buscar al hombre que tanto quería su hija, pero al contrario de lo que Sasuko pensaba, iba a durar poco, embarazarla, darle el nieto y listo, ese hombre nunca más aparecería en sus vidas.

.

.

.

_—¿Me estás escuchando?_

_El silencio gobernó._

_—Lo hago._

_—¡¿Y entonces qué esperas?! ¡Han pasado ya cuatro meses! Ha estas alturas Sasuko ya debería de estar por lo menos en el segundo mes, y no me salgas con que eres infértil te examiné antes de todo este plan y puedes dar un hijo fácilmente. No hagas que te de una advertencia._

Hinata recordaba esta conversación muy bien mientras miraba el camino hacia donde sea que se dirigía con Sasuko.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pasaremos la noche en la playa que fuimos hace unos meses antes, olvidas todo.

Era cierto, lo habían planeado y Hinata más que todo lo tenía meticulosamente articulado. Después de la llamada un sinfín de maledicencias habían ocurrido por lo que quiso acabar con todo.

Hinata la observó detalladamente, mientras apretaba su mandíbula para no llorar, sus senos tenía que desearlos, y sus labios que en su mente se había planteado como besarlos para no incomodar la situación y no hace notar su repulsión.

Sí, esta noche iba a realizar la parte más difícil del plan.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Recibiste la noticia?

Hinata cubrió sus labios oprimiendo unos gemidos, pero no pudo frenar sus lágrimas que caían cual rió.

—Lo hice. —Limpió sus lágrimas— Pero, aun si lo hago este día no significaría que ella salga embarazada.

Sasuko estaba en la semana de ovulación, ella tenía un periodo regular por lo que no había dudas para Hinata quien se le fue revelado su calendario.

—No importa, sabes muy bien que más podría pasar si no haces lo que digo.

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata nuevamente miraba la noche en la habitación que se hospedaban esperando a Sasuko salir de la ducha, él ya había salido, y se estaba secando.

—Sé que es tarde y ya nos bañamos pero hay un evento que durará toda la noche para ver el amanecer… —Asustó a Hinata que pensaba que seguía en el baño— ¿Te pasa algo? Te he visto distraído todo el trayecto…

¿Distraído? Era algo más que eso, estaba ausente, despistado, molesto, asqueado, entonces, cansado agarró de la cintura a Sasuko sobresaltándola por unos segundos, dispuesto a besarle se alejó puesto que su sangre se heló, sin quererlo su corazón palpitó con fuerza tanto que le ardía y lamentos querían salir de su boca.

* * *

_—Hermano, mamá se va a morir, ven aquí, no me dejes solo, por favor._

* * *

Recordó a su deplorable hermano suplicar por la compañía de este, la mala noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, en el peor momento, en el peor lugar.

No lo fue a ver por salir a este lugar que señalaba el momento perfecto.

No era un lugar que frecuentaban para que Sasuko tuviera presente este futuro recuerdo, él no debía de estar en su mente, por lo que no podía retractarse.

No lo pensó más, aún la sostenía a pesar de haberse distanciado, con pesar unió sus labios.

Sus labios embusteros con los inocentes y sin culpa de la joven mujer.

Tocó su trasero y la levantó dándole a entender su invitación que ella aceptó gustosa. Se encargaría de darlo todo, tardarse el mayor tiempo posible para que acabe cansada y termine esta noche que no quisiera repetir.

**"Y sin desearlo, me convertí en el marrullero que jamás quisiera encontrarme por el resto de mi vida.**

**Si lo que tanto anhelaba se me estaba concediendo, ¿por qué me siento miserable?"**

* * *

**Nota:**

¿Y que les pareció? ¿creen que quedarán juntos aún así?


	12. Inútil

.

.

.

**Capitulo 12**

**Inútil.**

.

.

.

"No hables demasiado con ella.

Rechaza cualquier tipo de reunión con los nuestros aún si ella te lo pide.

No pases tanto tiempo en casa y menos cuando esté en sus últimas etapas de embarazo

Se tiene que acostumbrar a tu ausencia.

No hagas nada que ella no te pida.

No elijas ni opines el nombre del bebé.

Recuerda que no eres nadie para decidir esto.

Te quedarás con ella dos meses después de tener a mi nieto, no quiero que sufra algún tipo de depresión post parto.

Y luego tú te iras y no sabrás nada de nosotras más que en las noticias

Como a una simple persona, más del montón."

**Lo sé, lo entiendo, por favor, deje de torturarme.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La majestuosidad del paisaje era sin lugar a dudas increíble, el aire se podía sentir tan ligero que lograba percibirse como si uno flotara. La aventura de subir a este monte fue en un principio alucinante pero ahora en el lapso corto de más de una hora de camino el mérito de arredrarse se rechazó desde el momento en que su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Oía la voz de su conyugue más no la escuchaba, su cabeza mareada le quitó tanto la visión como también la audición, más no se dejaba ver en mal estado y se posicionaba de la forma más natural posible junto a una leve sonrisa.

Estaba emocionado a pesar de todo, pero no era consentido de expresar siquiera una adulación a todo esto, tenía que ser un hombre de pocas palabras para ella.

Sí.

Se encontraba bien.

Pero aun así…

Su respiración se volvió más y más corta, consciente de ella.

Al punto de dejar de hacerlo y caer al suelo, donde todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos y pudo percibir la silueta elegante de Sasuko, al instante sus rostros tenían ciertos centímetros de distancia, una genuina preocupación estaba sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo en cuanto vio con claridad.

—Es lo que te pregunto, si te encontrabas enfermo pudiste haber avisado. Te desmayaste.

¿Desmayarse?

Eso era algo nuevo para él.

Analizó la situación y revisó cada rincón de donde se encontraba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Se removió en un vano intento de levantarse, pero ni Sasuko ni su cansancio se lo permitieron.

—Quédate aquí —Le exigió — Estamos en una miniclinica del lugar, nos dijeron que podemos pasar la noche aquí, te dio vértigo por lo que ya no iremos a la cima de la colina como habíamos planeado.

_"No pases tiempo con ella…"_

Se perdió pensando en una de las reglas que reveló la madre de Sasuko al momento de pactar, su serenidad, -de hecho aún si esto no hubiese sido parte de las reglas es lo que más quería hacer él en estos momentos pero no podía decirle que no, y había algo dentro de su interior que reconocia que, no quería- se disipó, tenía bastante con el encuentro de aquel perro que tenía la señora Uchiha por secretaria.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡por qué le hicieron esto!? —Reclamó una vez que volteó a la señorita luego de una larga persecución.

—¿Señor Hyuga? ¿Le ocurre algo? —Sonrió al muchacho.

—¡No te hagas, sabes lo que hiciste!

—¿A quién, a tu madre? —Entrecerró los ojos complaciente.

—¡Te atreviste a tocarla! ¿ustedes fueron el monstruo que le hicieron esto? —Agarró de la camisa a la mujer.

—¿Nosotras? No, señor Hyuga no se confunda, usted fue; No le dimos un tiempo límite, pero era obvio que tenía que actuar rápido, ¿planeaba hacer algo posponiendo los días?

—No era eso… yo…

—Incluso salían a lugares y Sasuko-sama ya no quería permanecer tanto tiempo en la empresa, aquí el único culpable fue usted, sus acciones provocaron que su madre cayera en coma. Nos vemos pronto. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia para después dejar el lugar.

Hinata comenzaba a temblar, perplejo no pudo refutar.

Razón tenía.

Él era el único culpable de la situación de su madre.

—Hinata, ¿No vas a comer?

Esa voz lo trajo al presente.

Sopesó su pregunta y en respuesta negó con la cabeza, náuseas tenia, comer sería inútil.

—Tienes que comer.

—Lo haré después. ¿por qué te veo tan inquieta?

—Queria darte una noticia.

—¿Y esa es? —Hinata quitó la mesita que estaba al frente para acomodarse cerca de ella.

Sasuko titubeó y al final lo terminó abrazando.

—Serás papá. —Sonrió escondiéndose en su cuello.

Hinata por su lado quedó estático y su pecho empezó a doler, el vértigo que sufrió no era nada comparado a este dolor.

Correcto.

Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

De hecho, lo único.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

¡Falta poco para el climax!, ¡no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Un sueño

Capitulo 13:

Un sueño.

.

.

.

—Soñé algo.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Hinata se dejó perder por el frio sonido del viento, estaban en la casa cerca del rio por lo que oír a la naturaleza era relajante.

Cerró los ojos.

—Soñé con Sasuko, caminando con ella mientras yo sonreía tanto que me dolían las mejillas. Ella llevaba un niño en brazos…

—Hinata…

—Me gustó.

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Hace un tiempo, después de haber ido a la montaña con ella, volví a caer enfermo, no era el asma que me había dado anteriormente simplemente una recaída, una simple gripe, pero no podía dejar de sentirme inútil postrado en la cama; Me sorprendió tanto… tenía que moverme e irme de la casa como quedé con Uchiha-sama pero…—Hinata se acomodó— Ahí estaba ella…

.

.

.

_Apretó la toalla que había mojado para quitarle el exceso, rápidamente iba a colocar en la frente de Hinata pero este la apartó en un intento vago de levantarse._

_—__¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—__¿Cómo de qué hago aquí? Estás enfermo y…_

_—__¿Qué hay del trabajo?_

_—__Pediré el día, ¿Acaso no puedo?_

_—__No, vete. —Se apresuró a decir e inmediatamente se arrepintió, pero el miedo lo recorrió por dentro, esa mujer, no tenía que provocarla y tener a Sasuko cerca todo un día era claro que eso lo haría. Sasuko abrió los ojos y se quedó estática por lo que intentó remediarlo— Q-quiero decir… tu madre se enojará._

_—__Está bien, tengo derecho a pedir 8 horas de descanso y… —Se acerca a él— quiero cuidarte._

_"__No pases tanto tiempo en casa"_

_Oyó a lo lejos esa voz que le repugnaba._

_—__Aun así…_

_—__Ya es tarde —Lo recuesta—. Descansa._

_Por más que lo intentaba no lograba decirle que no, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras era observado por ella._

_._

_._

.

—Ya se le está mostrando la pancita, Shino…

—¿En serio? ¿Ya sabes qué es? —Preguntó emocionada.

—No quiero saber más, no quiero ligarme más a esto. Si sé el sexo del bebé entonces eso se convertirá en un recuerdo, "que hubiera pasado", no quiero eso… Pero… cuando me acercó a él —cubrió su boca emocionado— te lo puedo jurar, siento como da pataditas.

—¿Qué te hace sentir eso? —Acarició Shino su cabello.

—Me hace querer poder verlo.

—Debiste de haberlo pensado antes de traer a un nuevo ser a sufrir.

Un silencio los albergó y Shino pensó haber sido muy dura.

—Él no va a sufrir… —Contestó— Tendrá todo, dinero, una casa, o quizás varias, una madre…

—Pero no un padre —Interrumpió llamando la atención del muchacho, segundos después le dio una triste sonrisa.

—Eso no es importante.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! **un padre incluye la confianza, el afecto, respeto, cercanía, cualidades que sirven para poder relacionarse y llevar una vida tranquila; dan límites, disciplina, y lo más importante: amor. Aunque tenga todo siempre faltarás tú.**

—Todo lo hago por un fin.

—Es estúpido.

Hinata tocó su rostro y se observaron fijamente.

—Sólo así conseguiré lo que merezco.

Shino soltó un suspiro.

—Ahora déjame dormir.

Hinata se acomodó nuevamente en sus piernas y concilió el sueño mientras Shino lamentaba lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

¿Qué les pareció?


	14. Mentiras encadenadas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Mentira encadenada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"La verdad nos hará libres**

**Y las mentiras solo nos encadenarán"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respiró profundamente esperando tener el valor para verla, más sin embargo también esperaba no ver a cierta persona que aun sin conocerlo ha llegado a destruirle en lo más profundo de su alma, tocó esa puerta de mármol de aquel lujoso departamento, su espera fue corta, no tuvo ni siquiera que decir quién era porque ella ya le había abierto diciéndole que entrara.

Entonces la vio, a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos verdes pudieron apreciar con una camisa holgada que permitían la libertad del nuevo ser que roba día a día del calcio para poder formarse, vaya que estaba grande, su vientre estaba tan grande que podía explotar.

—¿Y tu esposo? —Pregunté deseando que la respuesta fuera no.

—Él salió. —Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Agradeció grandemente así podía estar a su lado.

Por qué ese hombre que más daño le ha hecho es quien más envidiaba. Él tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla, abrazarla todos los días y, ahora, de darle una familia.

Un bebé algo que, si no los han unido todavía, esto lo hará indudablemente.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Eso lo despertó.

—Ah, eh, no es nada —Negó con su mano—. Es solo que verte con esa panza… ya está enorme… ¿sabes el sexo?

Sasuko levantó la cabeza ansiosa.

—No. Mañana tengo una cita con el médico, ahí aprovecharé a preguntar.

Abrió los ojos, que Sasuko aún no sepa nada del sexo de su bebé era extraño, conociendo a su madre era seguro que ella quisiera saberlo cuanto antes, pero ahora que se lo plantea esto puede que sea la razón por la que Sasuko no ha querido preguntar, queriendo llevar la contraria a la mayor.

—Quería saber que era…

—¡Yo también! —Se recompuso— …preparar todo para cuando nazca, pero Hinata se niega, no quiere saberlo porque quiere que sea una sorpresa —Bufó—, así que lo haré sin que él sepa.

Así que era por él.

Siempre era por él, ¿desde cuándo su vida gira en torno a el hombre que se la arrebató?

—Es extraño que él no quiera saber ¿no? Cualquiera en su lugar lo quisiera saber, más cuando es su primer hijo. —Dijo lo que pensaba.

—Tsk, no es tan extraño como piensas —Respondió un poco molesta.

—Sólo digo… ¿será que en verdad tenga buenas intenciones?

Desconocía las intenciones actuales de Sakumo en estos momentos. Apretó sus puños no queriéndole gritar.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Quiero decir… ¿qué esta hacienda ahora? ¿Trabaja o algo para que siempre salga y te deje sola?

Los puños de Sasuko se estaban volviendo blancos.

En efecto, no lo sabía.

Las dudas y la inseguridad volvieron a salir pues, no era ninguna tonta y estas preguntas siempre estaban presentes, pero no quería incomodarlo.

—Si fuera yo jamás te dejaría sola.

Sasuko supo de inmediato que decía la verdad, así como seguía consiente que él la seguía queriendo.

Pero no quería volver a esa época.

—¿Conoces a sus amigos?

—¡Sakumo ya basta!

Un ruido sordo los albergó, Sakumo se sorprendió y Sasuko pensó que tal vez había alzado demasiado la voz, pero la había hartado.

Sakumo con la mirada triste lamió sus labios.

—Está bien, dejemos el tema.

El tiempo había pasado pero la atmosfera no cambió decidieron despedirse y en silencio de su habitación Sasuko reflexionó la plática.

El día se hizo la noche y con ello la llegada de Hinata a su casa.

—Ya llegué —Anunció para él debido a que no sabía que ella estaba ahí, entró a la habitación y se asustó levemente al verla acostada en la cama—-. Oh, Sasuko. Llegaste más temprano de lo habitual.

—¿Siempre regresas a esta hora? —Preguntó calmada.

Hinata la miró por mucho tiempo, como si pensara la respuesta.

O se la inventara.

—No siempre.

¿Una repuesta era capaz de general mil dudas? Claramente había algo más.

—¿Qué has hecho para salir todo el día?

Nuevamente Hinata pensó demasiado para responder.

—Nada.

"Es extraño que él no quiera saber ¿no? Cualquiera en su lugar lo quisiera saber, más cuando es su primer hijo"

Las palabras de Sakumo se volvieron extrañamente más dolorosas.

.

.

.

—Solo recuéstate y ponte cómoda, levantaré levemente tu ropa para mostrar tu estómago y entonces pondré este líquido para ver a tu bebé en esta pantalla.

Fueron las palabras del doctor, ella obedeció en medio de esa clínica, sola en esa habitación cuestionó por el padre de su hijo, sabía la respuesta, pero la pregunta seguía ahí.

—Quieres saber el sexo del bebé ¿no es así?

—Sí. —Asintió avergonzada de no responderle bien.

—Lamento decirle que por la posición que tienen me es imposible ver sus genitales, tal vez luego de unas semanas se muevan y se pueda lograr ver, pero por hoy…

—¿Tienen…? —Sasuko no comprendía.

—Ah, sí. Felicidades, serán gemelos o mellizos, aún no logro verlo bien.

—Entiendo.

Sasuko salió del consultorio, excepcionalmente feliz.

De un momento a otro una llamada la interrumpió, pero su felicidad persistía.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Cómo que quien habla? Soy tu madre, faltaste otra vez.

—Tuve que ir a una consulta de control.

—¿Y ya sabes qué será? —Sabía de su indudable duda por lo que bufó.

—No, los dos se tapan justamente eso. —Respondió sincera.

—¿Los dos? ¿Q-quieres decir que…? —Escuchó un grito que sobresaltó a Sasuko— eso quiere decir que ahora no solo tengo una opción de heredero sino dos…

La felicidad de Sasuko fue interrumpida por la avaricia de su madre por lo que decidió colgarle.

Tocó su panza y miró al cielo nublado.

_"Quiero decir… ¿qué esta hacienda ahora? ¿Trabaja o algo para que siempre salga y te deje sola?"_

Esa conversación volvió a ella

_"Si fuera yo jamás te dejaría sola."_

_"¿Conoces a sus amigos?"_

—¿Sus amigos?

De pronto la imagen de una mujer de cabellos castaños y despeinados, apariencia como la de un canino aparecieron como una revelación.

El día de la boda se la encontró, no habló tanto con ella solo le entregó un sobre mientras sonreía.

—Ábrelo cuando estén a punto de formar una familia.

Fue lo que dijo, pero al no conocerla, este asunto había quedado en el olvido.

Más la carta la guardó.

Pero si no es una conocida suya ¿será de Hinata?

Rápidamente esta duda la llevaron hasta el cajón donde había guardado dicha carta, pero como ahí guardó todo lo que no le importaba le costó trabajo encontrarlo hasta que lo encontró y lentamente abrió dicho sobre.

Y en ella unas fotos de Hinata besando a la desconocida mujer.

**"Si la verdad es libertad, ¿por qué es más anhelada la mentira?**

**Será que en realidad nos apetece estar encadenados…**

**Yo aún no lo sé."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

**¡El climax ha llegado! no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, besos.**

**¿Sienten que el sasuhina/hinasasu triunfará?**


	15. El saber

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL SABER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La respiración se le empezó a cortar como si lo olvidara completamente, incluso su cuerpo se volvió frío, no era por el clima estaba segura de ello, el shock de las fotos. No, podía ser trucado, es decir que encontrara una foto en la que Hinata se ve besando a una mujer que no era ella tenía que ser un efecto del Photoshop, ¿no es así? Pero Hinata la estaba tocando y esa posición se veía difícil de editar; Estas cosas desconocía en su totalidad por lo que la posibilidad queda en un cincuenta y cincuenta.

Tenía que mantener la mente en blanco para pensar más en claro, pero no lo conseguía odiaba el sentimiento acelerado que estaba obteniendo. Segura que si alguien estuviera en este preciso momento frente a ella lo golpearía sin dudarlo, entonces volvió a ver la imagen insegura y el pensamiento que había estado evitando dio a su lugar nuevamente:

Hinata jugaba con ella.

Su corazón se oprimió y el ser o, mejor dicho, los seres que se formaban en su vientre se removieron, y sus lágrimas le exigían salir, pero quería ser fuerte o al menos intentarlo.

La lucha de estos pensamientos logró únicamente conciliarle el sueño mientras lo esperaba; A la mañana siguiente sus ojos se abrieron de uno en uno al intentar levantarse olió sus sabanas volteando hacia el lado que regularmente se dormía su esposo.

Entonces sus memorias volvieron.

Quería gritarle, pero también quería callar, ¿podía ser una mentira?

Por favor que lo sea.

¿De dónde aparecieron estas inseguridades que hasta ahora desconocía?

—Me voy.

Esa voz escuchó desde lejos, era Hinata. Instintivamente se levantó de golpe y fue hacia él.

¿Debería reclamarle?

—¿A donde vas?

Sus palabras no expresaron sus pensamientos, más bien su cobardía.

Hinata la miró estupefacto, no era de esperar, menos de ella casi no metía en sus asuntos.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? Despertaste extraña hoy. —Dijo regresando la mirada hacia la manilla de la puerta.

—Te pregunté algo. —Exigió a lo que Hinata sintió que esas palabras lo golpearon de cierta manera.

Y volvió a hacer lo suyo, observándola sin decir nada y responder con simples palabras, sin ninguna intención de contestar.

—Volveré.

No esperó que ella dijera algo y cerró la puerta, huyendo del lugar.

Huyendo cual cobarde.

Después de todo es cierto, él siempre hacia eso.

Todo esto le hacían pensar si ella era realmente... feliz, con él, ¿acaso lo era?

Era una idiota, eso era seguro.

Todo se estaba volviendo negro.

Sus pies se volvieron a mover solos e inconsciente caminaba hacia los pasos de su, por ahora, esposo; Una respuesta, simplemente quería una sola respuesta.

¿Cómo llegó a ese parque espiando a su marido por una supuesta infidelidad? Era algo que ni en sus más tristes sueños se imaginaria, pero ahí estaba ella, viendo como corría tras una mujer de lentes oscuros que segundos después ella lo atrapa en un abrazo.

Oh, tenían razón.

No saber es mil veces menos doloroso.

Le era infiel.

¿Y qué es lo que hace? Como una idiota en lugar de enfrentarse se larga a su cuarto mientras secaba el líquido que salían de sus ojos, ella no era así, tenía que recapacitar, tenía que decir sus verdades a él, tenía que... dejarlo.

Su teléfono sonó sobresaltándola.

Era Hinata.

Apretó sus labios dudando, esperó unos segundos y después los mordió contestando.

—¿Sí...?

—Duerme temprano.

—¿Hinata?

—Digo, si quieres... no podré llegar a casa esta noche, así que no me esperes.

Un tic ocurrió en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Por qué no vendrás? ¡¿Por qué?!

El grito que esperaba que viniera en reclamos por mentiroso ocurrió, pero en su lugar fue porque lo quería a su lado.

Hinata parecía no querer responder entonces ella continuó.

—¡¿Por qué dejarías a tu mujer embarazada?! ¡¿No piensas en mí?!, ¡¿piensas que no te necesito o... acaso no te importo?! —Escupió, esas preguntas, aunque no estaban en el contexto que quería, claro que quería hacerlas.

Y Hinata otra vez, colmándole su paciencia, tardó en contestar.

—Está bien... —Sasuko no esperó que dijera esto— llegaré. —Entonces colgó.

No era lo que esperaba, pero bueno, llegará a casa y no estará con esa mujer, que el sólo recordarla la altera de sobremanera.

Se acostó en su cama y una pequeña risa sobresalió de sus labios, era tan irónico, no quería dejarlo, y es que era tanto por lo que había luchado para que acabase en esto.

Pasó el tiempo y escuchó la puerta abrirse y el anuncio de Hinata que había llegado, más no quiso levantarse ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Sasuko. —Unas manos reconocidas la removieron— Sasuko ya llegué.

Pero Sasuko no quería verlo.

—Sasuko... —La movió un poco más, pero fue inútil— Ah, ¿para verte dormir me pediste que viniera? —La empujó un poco para sentarse y exhalar, luego una llamada captó su atención.

Volvió a exhalar, realmente no quería contestar.

Esperó hasta que dejara de sonar, aliviado unos minutos después volvió a preocuparse luego de la insistente llamada.

—¿Señora Uchiha? —Sasuko abrió de golpe los ojos sin que éste se diera cuenta. — ¿Qué quiere?

¿Por qué le habla tan confiadamente? Ella no los había oído hablar así antes.

"El plan."

—Todo bien, lo he llevado a mi manera, no se preocupe por su hija.

¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por ella?

"Si algo le ocurre y mi nieto sufre las consecuencias me la pagarás. Recuerda quien te ha pagado las cuotas del hospital."

—Gracias por la ayuda, pero lo que haga no tiene que ver con usted. Eso no fue algo que planeé.

¿Habla con su madre, pero, por qué hablan de una ayuda? ¿Será que ella sabe de su aventura desde hace mucho y la están haciendo ver como una estúpida?

Esto era un juego y ella no lo sabía.

Como en una caída, estrelló contra el duro y frio suelo.

Su corazón se partió en dos.

Ni siquiera se enteró el momento en que Hinata se fue a bañar y que terminó la llamada hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla, unos que no la soltaban y que ella ni lo intentaría.

Tal vez esto del embarazo la habían vuelto más blanda, al punto de irreconocerse.

Aun así, el miedo que tenía de enfrentarse con su marido no ocurría con su madre, así que fue, azotó la puerta de su oficina y, con la respiración agitada gritó:

—¡¿Todo era un plan tuyo, cierto?!

—¿Sasuko? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir? —La mayor volteó a ver a su acompañante que solo se inclinó y se despidió de ahí, dejándola a ella sola junto a su secretaria e hija.

—Ya lo sé madre, lo sé todo.

Entrecerró los ojos

—¿Todo sobre qué?

—Sobre Hinata.

Mordió su mandíbula, ese niño se las iba a pagar su descuido, habían llegado tan lejos.

—Sasuko...

—Ustedes solo jugaban conmigo e incluso lo incluiste a él. —Interrumpió ella la tenía que escuchar.

—Yo no fui quien inició ese juego.

—¿Ahora intentas culparme? ¿Es mi culpa que él ande por ahí con otras?

La Uchiha mayor quedó confundida, ¿a otras? ¿Qué no era sobre el plan de usar a Hinata de lo que se enteró? La mano de su secretaria quien solo le asintió la hicieron adivinar la situación, este cambio, no era lo que esperaba, pero, no era tan malo.

Sonrió ladinamente.

—Tu querías conocerlo, casarte, te abrí esas puertas

Sasuko se ponía cada vez más roja del coraje.

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo porqué estar aquí. Sólo aléjate de mi vida.

Después de su partida la mujer solo rio gratificante.

Era perfecto.

.

.

.

.

Sasuko se mueve de un lado a otro en la entrada de su casa esperando y por fin con las suficientes agallas a Hinata.

Entonces la puerta abrió.

—Ya llegué.

Hinata no pudo prever que de la nada Sasuko estuviera frente suyo ni tampoco la cachetada que recibió.

—¡Lo sé todo!

.

.

.

**notas:**

Hola gente! he desaparecido pero por fin estoy, la verdad es que me enfermé por un tiempo y eso me bajó la inspiración demasiado encima que he empezado una relación con alguien y no puedo sentirme del todo inspirada en esta triste historia XD publicaré pronto, ya empezó el climax ¿que creen que vendrá?


	16. Lo siento

.

.

.

CAPITULO 16

Lo siento

.

.

.

_—Mira esto._

_Desconcertada se encontraba la joven Sasuko al recibir en su cuarto fotos del chico que ha estado buscando desde aquel incidente._

_—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Comenta algo. —Le dijo la madre aun con calma._

_A su manera._

_—Lo siento madre, pero ¿es una broma?_

_—¿Me estoy riendo?_

_No lo hacía, pero eso lo hacía más sospechoso._

_—…Me haces buscar a este desagradable chico y ahora solo te quedas callada, de verdad que me colmas la paciencia. Ten, toma, aquí está toda la información sobre él después de leer esto espero que te arrepientas._

_Sasuko tomó una foto en donde su rostro se veía a la perfección y la escena en donde se encontraban peligrosamente cerca apareció por un instante sonrojándola, posicionándolo en su pecho suspiró._

_—¿Y si no?_

_—Tsk. —Exclamó su madre— como he acordado te ayudaré, pero mantendrás tu promesa._

_No estaba segura del todo, pero ver fotos de él la desilusionan de alguna manera, era demasiado imposible que esto se llevara a cabo._

_—Te quiere conocer. —Sasuko abrió los ojos a más no poder—, así que dime tu respuesta. —La madre la vio entrar en un conflicto interno cuando observó que revisaba con rapidez los papeles con su información por lo que la ayudó—. Su nombre completo es Hinata Hyuga, tiene 26 años, actualmente vive en una choza con su madre enferma y con su hermano, sus ojos son de color perla y posee una cicatriz en la frente por un accidente en el trabajo, se muda frecuentemente y posee un particular miedo a las abejas. ¿Qué más…?_

_—¿Tiene novia? —Interrumpió como si nada de eso importara._

_La mujer la miró con desprecio, ¿Qué importaba eso?_

_—No lo tiene. —No le quedo de otra que responder._

_—Entonces hazlo. No hay nada más que pensar._

_—Toma —Le extiende una carta— le explique que por seguridad se estarán enviando cartas hasta por fin conocerse, así te sentirás a gusto ¿no?_

_Así empezó su aventura de cartas sin saber que solo jugaban con ella, conociendo nada más que un papel vacío._

.

.

.

—Deberías descansar, está controlado.

Se le acercó a Hinata quien indudablemente se encontraba cansado apretando sus puños.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen, pero tú misma te das cuenta Shino ves las caras de los doctores cuando dicen todos los días lo mismo, cada día está peor.

—Pero no es eso lo único que te acongoja…

Hinata apretó su mandíbula, dudoso en responder.

—Tienes razón…

—Puedes decirlo, somos amigos, hombre.

Hinata arrastró su mano por su boca.

—De hecho, es sobre Sasuko, últimamente ha estado muy rara, la siento tensa, me mira, pero no dice nada, y siempre me pregunta hacia donde voy…

—Quizás es el estrés del embarazo, muchas mujeres en esta etapa sienten inseguridades, ahora súmale su trabajo, ponte atento y cuídala, recuerda que es justo esto lo que su madre no quería, así que ten cuidado.

—Sí.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde, las horas de visita casi acaban, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

Hinata negó con la cabeza

—Mi hermano cada día está más recaído. Me voy a quedar y lo voy a cuidar ya que él también lo está pasando mal.

Shino tocó el hombro de Hinata.

—Llámala, no vaya a ser que se preocupe por ti.

Sin dudarlo sacó su teléfono celular para llamarla y avisarle que no pasará la noche hoy en casa.

Tardó en responder.

—¿Si...?

La escuchó cansada.

—Duerme temprano. —Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_—¿Hinata?_

Su voz sonó preocupada y a Hinata le inquietaba eso.

—Digo, si quieres… —Suavizó sus palabras— No podré llegar a casa esta noche, así que no me esperes.

Un silencio sobrevino y entonces un grito le hizo alejarse del artefacto.

_—¿Por qué no vendrás? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido de tal acción, volteó a Shino quien solo se alzó de hombros asustada que su amigo alejara de la nada su teléfono. Hinata perplejo tardó en volver a acercarse a su celular y esperó a que ella explicara por qué de esa actitud arrebatada.

_—¡¿Por qué dejarías a tu mujer embarazada?! ¡¿No piensas en mí?! ¡¿piensas que no te necesito o… acaso no te importo?!_

Bueno, definitivamente algo le pasaba y no podía dejarlo en alto.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en una lucha mental de dejar a su hermano e irse con su mujer o dejarla y quedarse con su querido hermano.

Ya ni se acordaba que seguía en línea hasta que escuchó un gemido de ella.

—Ésta bien, llegaré.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, molesto porque se frustraron sus planes

Y se molestó aún más al llegar a casa y ver a su esposa dormida.

Las malas rachas seguían llegando ese día al recibir una llamada de la mujer que quería lo más lejos de su vida.

Otra vez amenazándolo para asegurar su futuro, un futuro sin él y era lo que más ansiaba. Al tener estos pensamientos dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que yacía en su cama, seguía en la misma posición que la había movido, tan vulnerable; Se acercó a ella sin ningún pensamiento y la abrazó, tocó su rostro y notó humedad, se preguntó entonces si sentía calor.

Mientras que Sasuko reprimía sus lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente no sintió a nadie a su lado y una extraña sensación lo albergó, una soledad incesante, una opresión en su estómago.

Nuevamente en el hospital Shino notaba a su fiel amigo pensativo, apoyo su mano en su espalda.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —Inició la conversación con una curiosidad.

—Me manda a la casa solo para verla dormir. —Contestó sin despegarle la vista su madre postrada en cama.

—Tranquilo es normal estás preocupaciones en embarazadas.

—¿Normal dices? A ti nunca te pasó.

—Cada mujer es diferente.

—Ajá.

—Igual sólo unos meses tienes que esperar y serás libre.

Hinata por fin la miró, abrió la boca, pero le costó articular lo que estaba a punto de decir, desvió su mirada entonces.

—A pesar de solo faltar unos meses, —Tocó su pecho— Siento que acabará pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata cruzó miradas entristecido.

—Ni yo lo sé.

Incluso así regresó a casa, cansado una vez más, con Sasuko como su único pensamiento, a duras penas pudo sentir el ardor en sus mejillas provenientes de la cachetada que le otorgó su mujer al entrar.

—¡Lo sé todo!

Hinata seguía en shock y Sasuko tuvo que continuar.

—Sé que me engañaste.

Y con esas palabras se enteró entonces Hinata que todo acabó para ellos.

—¡Di algo! —Exigió cansada.

Él triste deseo de querer tener una familia, de huir juntos, de estar sin importar nada se desvaneció.

La observó con sus mejillas enrojecidas, su cara al natural, su entrecejo fruncido, sus lágrimas salir sin compasión, no creyó ser partícipe de tan lamentable situación, ni ser el culpable de ello.

Y locamente la miró hermosa.

—Lo siento.

Y quiso llorar porque se dio cuenta que no quería que acabara.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No deberías de sentirlo, por lo visto haces lo que quieres.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Alzó la voz—, ¿te parece divertido jugar conmigo… —Nuevamente iba a pedir perdón, pero no pudo al escuchar esta revelación—: engañarme con otras?

¿Con otras?

Se refería a…

—Mamá ya me contó, ya sé que ella te encubría.

¿Lo confundió?

Tuvo el impulso por un momento de corregirla de decirle que él en ningún momento se metió con otra mujer, arreglarlo, pero… si su madre se lo contó quería decir que ella ya había decidido el final y bajó la mirada inclinándose.

Él lo sabía.

Tenía que ser el culpable de todo esto.

Incluso aunque no quisiera se propuso a decir las únicas palabras que significaban tantas cosas a la vez pero que no decían nada.

—Lo siento.

.

.

.

Notas:

¿Qué les pareció?


	17. Basura

Capitulo 13

**Basura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Te acuerdas? Cuando nos escondíamos atrás de la tienda y decíamos que ese era nuestro lugar secreto.

Naruko volteó a ver a Shikamaru, tenían ya un silencio prolongado y que él lo rompiera con este recuerdo la sorprendieron. De igual forma continuó.

—Con Sasuko y Sakumo… —Dijo con pesar ya que lo que eran en el pasado no volvió al presente.

—Éramos felices y nunca nos dimos cuenta. ¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste encerrada en el basurero?

—¡Oye! ¿¡Tú fuiste el que me encerraste no es así!? —Acusó avergonzada.

Shikamaru reía.

—No, ¿no te acuerdas que fui yo quien te ayudó a salir?

—La verdad no… —Contestó.

Shikamaru entre risas anunció que se tenía que ir y salió de la casa. Naruko lo despidió y empezó a guardar los platos que habían quedado en la mesa cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

—¿Shikamaru qué olvidaste? —Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

—Soy yo.

Era cierto, era nuevo que alguien como Sasuko se aventurara y la visitara en su propia casa, en la noche, cuando todos deberían de dormir y en especial ella que estaba embarazada, pero escuchar su voz entrecortada fue lo que más la impactó.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y entonces la vio.

Destrozada.

Así se veía, pero no lo diría, lo mejor era que ella sacara todo por sí misma, después de todo por algo vino a sus brazos.

—Sasuko… Puedes levantar tu rostro. —Dijo en medio del silencio una vez ambas estaban frente a frente en la mesa donde Naruko le había convidado un té verde para relajarse.

—No lo haré. —Cortó aun con la cabeza gacha.

—Entonces… ¿a qué vienes?

—No lo sé…

Sasuko tan cortante como siempre, pero deseosa por saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente como a un niño, se acercó con la mesa de por medio y le habló tranquilamente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente?

.

.

.

—Así que era eso… sabía que la señora Uchiha era algo, ¿pero hacer esto? —Sasuko seguía bajando la mirada— aun así, no me explico, como es que ella dejaría que estuvieses con alguien tan desleal. Supuse que algo malo vendría desde que sin avisarme me encontré contigo y un desconocido en las noticias. ¡Pero vamos! Hablemos claro, ¿Quién era ese tipo? Si por tu madre fuera hubiera sido alguien que le duplicara en ganancias o al menos que se le acercara, pero ni siquiera vive en el centro y por lo que me has dicho ni un empleo mantiene… ¿cómo…

—Yo se lo pedí a ella…

La voz de Sasuko interrumpió su regaño y la calló por completo, pero la llenó de más de mil dudas.

—¿Es por eso que esta vez sí tuvieron algo al punto de estar embarazada…? Cuando me enteré de que esperabas un hijo me dije: "ah, esta vez va en serio" y me sentí feliz, lo de las noticias ¿es cierto? ¿Lo conoces de años…?

—Antes que termináramos el bachillerato, en el concurso de arte…

—Desde entonces…

—Después no lo volví a ver, hasta ahora que…

La mano de Naruko azotó la mesa entre ellas y Sasuko dio un brinco, sabía lo que seguía.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que solo un día lo viste y te casaste con él? ¿cómo es posible que pudiste confiar en él? Tienes experiencia en esto, te has casado tres veces, sabes que la gente no es lo que parece ser. Debiste de pensarlo bien, te casaste como si estuvieran a un mes de que uno de los dos muriera, un tipo que de la nada aparezca y quiera casarse contigo en menos de una semana es cosas de asustarse.

Mientras decía esto, Naruko se fijaba en como ella, si bien ya le dirigía la mirada, sus dedos seguían entrelazados, fuertemente.

—Sé que fui una ilusa. —dijo en susurros por lo que Naruko no abrió más la boca, de otro modo, ella nunca hablaría de esto— Pero lo único que quería era llevar una vida tranquila y tener a alguien a mi lado, sin presiones, libremente. Una vida como la tuya.

Naruko suspiró y le otorgó un pañuelo al ver como sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, comprendió entonces el verdadero sueño que la atormentaba a su amiga al no querer cumplirse. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de tener respuesta a la mayoría de sus dudas, aún había una que la intrigaba.

—¿Le dijiste que lo sabes? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Sasuko comenzó a gimotear al recordar su respuesta.

—"Lo siento".

Naruko que pensaba que solo se disculpaba por quebrarse se acercó a ella para darle unas cuantas palmadas y palabras de aliento, que de antemano sabía que ni siquiera las escuchaba.

Pero la realidad era peor que eso.

Porque su única respuesta fue eso:

"Lo siento"

Como si nunca lo sintiera realmente.

.

.

.

**Esa noche no llegar a casa puede ser lo mejor que haya hecho, no quería llegar y tener que verlo. O llegar y no encontrarlo.**

**Mientras me acostaba en la cama que Naruko me convido, con la mente un poco más clara, comencé a cuestionarme:**

**¿cuál es la razón por la que estoy triste?**

**¿por su engaño?**

**¿por lo estúpida que fui?**

**¿por mi orgullo?**

**Después de hoy lo más probable es que ya no vuelva a cooincidir.**

**Pero no era del todo una tonta.**

**Porque sabía que por más rabia que me dé, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.**

**No así.**

.

.

.

_LA MENDACIDAD DEL DESTINO_

—He vuelto. —dijo Hinata con una bolsa en mano a Shino quien estaba sentada observando a la madre de este.

Esa bolsa le suponía algo triste para su amigo.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Te dije que presentía que algo estaba a punto de acabar. —Sonrió a lo último.

Era la sonrisa más falsa que pudo presenciar.

—Ya lo sabe Sasuko-san…

—No lo sabe del todo, piensa que yo la he engañado, aun si no es del todo incorrecto. Aunque el plan era dejarla una vez pasado los dos meses del bebé, la señora Uchiha me dijo que era mejor así, así que saqué mis cosas del departamento antes que me lo dijera, agradezco no tener muchas cosas ahí.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo que engaño?

—Parece que nos vio a nosotros dos.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensó que éramos pareja? ¿Por qué no le dijiste? Deja las cosas en claro, solo nos vemos por tu madre enferma tu y yo no som-…

—Aún si lo supiera, —Interrumpió alzando la voz— ¿Qué sentido tiene? De todas maneras, ya ha acabado. No tengo que ponerme como el bueno, sin justificantes, así era el trato, abandonarla, y aunque esto no era lo planeado; sigue en marcha. Es por eso que jamás le mencioné ni de mi madre, ni de mi hermano, menos de ti, todo ya está hecho. Pero, por alguna razón no me siento nada satisfecho.

—No, y ahora yo me siento responsable.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Bueno… tu eres la que me aconseja.

—¡Y tú eres el que no escucha!

Hinata rió más fuerte, no lo iba a negar. De pronto dejó de hacerlo.

—Mamá… ¿Qué tal está?

Shino bajó la mirada.

—Cada vez peor.

.

.

.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras luego de preguntar por su hermano, una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de Shino, o al menos de su vista periférica, se arrastró por la pared, dejando de contener todo lo que tenía adentro.

Porque por más odio que sentía, era su madre.

Su mandíbula empezó a temblar por lo que atinó a cubrírsela y poco a poco caía hacia el suelo, de rodilla, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Aunque lo fuera, ese dolor soportable… no lo era.

Amargo.

Así sentía el mal sabor de boca.

El sonido de unos tacones golpeando el suelo con rapidez detuvieron su intranquilidad.

Esa silueta la conocía.

—Señor Hyuga.

—Tú…

Hinata levantó una mano para dejarla en el hombro de la mujer, pero entonces su mirada fue puesta en el maletín de la pequeña mujer.

—Por fin lo vio, Uchiha-sama estaba segura que lo vería. Tome, es todo suyo.

Ella extendió para entregárselo. La combinación del ruido de un claxon de un coche y una lata caer la hicieron ponerse en guardia, sin embargo, que Hinata sin cuestionarlo lo tomara y abriera para saber que había adentro la interrumpieron.

Era dinero.

Solo eso.

—No es todo, no cumpliste con lo acordado, ni en tiempo ni siendo cauteloso por lo que por obvias razones no tendrías todo el dinero, pero no importa. Un trato es un trato. No nos vuelvas a buscar, ni a mí —la volteó de reojo—, ni a la señora Uchiha… menos a Sasuko-san.

Una falta, más bien insuficiencia lo invadieron al poder para concretar el vacio que lo había rodeado estos últimos meses, acabo, pero, se sentía como si hubiera algo nuevo se abriera, algo peor que no lo dejaba en paz. Cuando la mujer se fue golpeó su rostro al sentir un dolor de sus músculos tensarse en la parte izquierda, su mayor deseo era no ver ya a nadie y acabar con todo esto, pero, ¿ahora qué? Sus sueños, sus metas habían caído al drenaje pues sus motivaciones desaparecieron.

Los días se convirtieron en otro día más de su asquerosa existencia en el que él solo era un pedazo de carne con ojos, nariz y una boca por la que respirar.

.

.

.

Los labios los sentía resecos, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar poco habitual, era la habitación de huésped de Naruko ¿de quién más iba a ser? Se preguntó irónica. Se quedó por un momento viendo el cielo falso y las paredes celestes que le proporcionaban tranquilidad, olvidando lo que pasó la noche anterior hasta que, en cierto punto, lo recordó y una desesperación por revisar su celular la invadió.

Lo dejó al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Incluso con la serenidad más sobreactuada, se acercó a Naruko paciente y le dijo que se marcharía, pero aun así sus pasos al salir de la casa se volvían más y más lentos, era Sasuko ella no podía tener miedo, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no podía describir sus sentimientos con otra palabra.

El chirrido de la puerta que era tan agasajador pues no dejaban desapercibido cuando Hinata volvía, se volvieron tan irritantes provocando un dolor de cabeza. Al encender las luces de ese salón vacío corrió a su habitación sin dirigir la vista a nada y entonces, la recamara se encontraba más vacía que nunca, solo su cama, unos cuantos papeles y un espejo. Tomó su celular con impaciencia y aunque era lo que externamente esperaba, internamente anhelaba una respuesta.

—Tsk, ¿¡Cuán poco hombre puedes ser!? —Tiró de una su celular.

Era buena marca, no se había roto.

Sasuko arrugó su rostro y lo cubrió al sentir que comenzaba a sollozar, apoyándose en la pared poco a poco caía al suelo.

—¡No es posible que nos hayas dejado a mí y a nuestro hijo! —Golpeó cada vez más fuerte el suelo con sus puños dolientes— Ni siquiera… ni siquiera pude darte la noticia que serán dos… —Limpió sus lágrimas bruscamente, molesta consigo misma—Soy una estúpida, una estúpida… —Golpeó su almohada hasta quedar lo suficiente conforme.

No obstante, no totalmente.

.

.

.

**"****No logré contar las noches en las que deseaba que no hubiera un mañana y aun así ocurrió de una manera que nunca quise imaginarme.**

**Incluso si la tristeza de esta habitación desolada caía sobre mí, un solo recuerdo era lo que anhelaba**

**Pero no había nada.**

**Y era una idiota porque lo sabía, sabía que ****inclusive en el invierno más helado, si tus brazos significarían un cubo de hielo, correría a ellos sin dudarlo."**

.

.

.

**Nota:**

Hola, años de no vernos, no estaba inspirada la verdad, y hasta se me olvidó de que trataba esta historia (lo bueno es que ya tengo los bocetos de los próximos episodios, pero desarrollarlos es lo dificil) pero hoy justo hoy vi que mi historia estaba en el numero 14 de más de mil postulantes en wattpad y quedé sorprendida jajaja nunca llegué tan lejos. Por lo que me inspiré y esto salió.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quién sufre más? ¿Hinata o Sasuko?

Los leo.


End file.
